Utopian Kingdom
by moony1
Summary: AU- A princess and a good Wizard must save the queen and their kingdom from an evil Vampire and his mischievous Wizardess
1. Default Chapter Title

Utopian Kingdom  
Chapter 1  
By Moony  
Relena looked around the forest for her wizard. The forest was damp and cool, so Relena had no problem with the heat, but her wizard's ability to blend in very well with the scenery was another story. She noticed in the corner of her eye movement. She took a quick bound over to it, but to her dismay it was only a rabbit. She continued to search the forest. Finally after an hour of searching she gave up. She threw her hands down to her side.   
"Alright Quatre, you win again. Come out! I give up!" Relena called through the trees. Usually Quatre would pop up in front of her and comment on his skills, but he did not. "Quatre?" Relena called again.  
"Princess, come over here!" she heard Quatre's voice over to her right and above her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the voice. She stopped eight yards from where she started. She looked up and saw Quatre at the top of a tree. His cape was waving with the wind and his blond hair with it. Relena noted how handsome he was and smiled. Quatre looked down at her. "Well don't just stand there! Get up here!" He cried with a loving ring. Relena could hear the worry in his voice. She did not hesitate and began climbing the tree with grace only she could muster. She reached Quatre and sat beside him.   
"What is it?" She asked as she studied his worried expression.   
"Look," he whispered and pointed. Relena looked and saw her dear brother's castle, but it had a black cloud around it while the rest of the sky was as blue as Quatre's eyes.   
"What is it?" Relena asked.   
"I'm not quite sure. I feel negative forces at work. We, I must get there soon," Quatre corrected himself. He knew better than to put the princess in danger. It was funny, but he felt more like her play mate than her guardian, but none the less he would stand strong on his pledge to protect the girl. "You stay..." Quatre started but he stopped as the cloud suddenly erupted and the screams of women and children reached the two in the tree ears', but above all the screams Relena heard the cry of her dear beloved Sister-in-law crying for the king, Relena's brother. Relena saw two dark shadows leaving the castle as the cloud fell back into the darkness in which it came. One of the shadows carried a second body with it. Relena knew who it was, it was Noin, the Queen.  
"Quatre, that thing has Noin!" Relena cried. "We must stop it!" She leaped down to the branch below her.   
"Princess!" Quatre cried after her. Relena did not listen and leaped to the ground and began to run. "Relena!" Quatre disappeared off the top of the tree and on to the ground. He saw she was far ahead of him. "How that girl can run," Quatre mumbled and headed after her. "Princess, slow down! Please... STOP!" Quatre cried and threw his right hand out and pointed at her and she stopped.   
Relena could not move, but she could scream, "Let me go now Wizard!" she cried. "My family's in trouble!"   
"And you will do no good to them running and getting yourself in trouble before we even know what has happened," Quatre said as he walked beside her. "Do you promise not to run off if I take my spell off?" Relena looked at him with fire in her eyes but she agreed. Quatre smiled and flung his hand in front of her face and Relena was freed from the freeze spell.   
"I should hit you," Relena said coldly and shoved past him. Quatre ignored Relena's anger. He understood how upset she must be. He understood the loss of a family, for he had seen his own die.   
He was a born wizard and had the longest life span than any other human. A Born Wizard is found only in one Wizard generation, which is generally one thousand years. Although there were many wizards, Quatre was the only Born Wizard. He was born with the magic in his blood. He had spells memorized before he even saw them. It was all natural, but there were miserable down sides. He aged very slowly in human terms. He aged only one year every ten years. He saw his family die and he knew he would see the girl walking quickly in front of him become old and die. He feared falling in love with her at times because he knew he would stay young and she would grow old. He was one hundred and fifty now and Relena was only fifteen. Although their ages were the same if you just glanced at them they were many years apart, but now Quatre had no time to worry or even think of these things. His lord was in trouble and he did not know what evil forces had just come upon the castle. He trudged along side Relena until the castle came into view. Quatre saw and felt no more danger, so he decided now the two could move quickly. The castle had come to a complete silence and this worried Quatre profusely.  
"Now we may run," Quatre said to Relena, distressed. She looked at him and then moved as quickly as her legs would allow. "Relena, Not so fast. You know I can't keep up with you!" Quatre cried. Quatre gave up and let her go out of his sight. When he arrived to the castle the area where the Royal chambers would have been was blown off. He walked around viewing the damage. He saw families huddled together crying and in fear. They saw him and looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled lovingly and told each one as he saw them, "it will be okay. I am here." Soon he found Relena. She ran to him.   
"I talked to some people they told me what happened. Millardo is still in the rubble! We must find him! A creature came and took Noin. It had a wizard with it. She clamed to be a Born Wizard like you," Relena explained.  
"That's impossible. I'm the only Born Wizard," Quatre replied. "But that's the least of our worries. We must find the king!" The two wasted no time. They came to the rubble. Relena began trying to pull a big rock off. "Hold on, Relena. I'll pen point where he is." Quatre closed his eyes and pressed into his magic. He found the place. He waved his hand over the area and the rocks moved up.   
Relena watched him. She had seen him do this many times and each time he had her retrieve something from with in or underneath what he moved because he had to concentrate all his thoughts on keeping the rocks up. She quickly ran over and saw her brother's body. She grabbed him and dragged him from the ruins. Once at a safe distance she called to Quatre.  
"Okay! He's safe come and help!" Relena cried. Quatre opened his eyes and the moment he did the rocks tumbled to the earth. They made a loud sound and Relena felt the ground beneath her shake. Quatre was soon by her side. He squatted beside Relena. Quatre examined the king.  
"He's hurt badly, but he just needs rest. I believe he is unconscious," Quatre said thoughtfully.  
"Then lets find a place of shelter for him. I do not think it would be wise to go back into the castle. It is still falling apart I'm afraid," Relena sighed and another piece fell from the top of the castle onto the rubble. "I will go speak to the peasants. They must not stay here. It's dangerous."  
"Then go Relena, but be careful yourself," Quatre ordered.  
"Will you, for once, stop acting like my guardian?" Relena asked angrily and walked away. Quatre stayed with the king. Soon Relena returned with a group of women. "These women are going to take care of the king," Relena explained. Quatre looked up at them   
"Why? You will be here to do it," Quatre replied.  
"Be here my foot. I know you. You will be going to find the queen and I will be going with you!" Relena replied. Quatre stood up.  
"And who, pray tell, says you can?" Quatre said, becoming angry.  
"I do and I will not hear of how dangerous it is because I know you'll need me and weather or not you think so, you will be killed going alone. If that wizard is who she says she is, you will already have a hard time with her and there was a second person who was with her who seemed to be ordering her. You will not survive with out me," Relena huffed.  
"And you will not survive with me!" Quatre retorted. Relena crossed her arms.   
"I will find a way to go and you know it," she said. Quatre threw up his arms in aggravation and stormed off. Relena smiled and turned to the women.  
"I put the king in your hands, with all my trust," Relena said. The women smiled.  
"We will do him well, my lady," a woman confirmed. Relena nodded.  
"I know." She helped the women pick up Millardo, to carry him to safety.  
  
****  
  
"We may have danger," a woman said to a dark man sitting on a throne.   
"What danger could we have, Dorothy?" he asked.  
"A wizard and a young woman are planning to venture after the queen," Dorothy said.  
"A mere wizard can not stand up to you Dorothy. What makes you so foolish?" he asked.  
"Nothing, Heero, but the girl, she is of interest to you..." Dorothy turned and smiled.  
"What would a girl do to interest me, other than being my food?"  
"The sister of the king," Dorothy explained.  
"He has no sister, only his wife, which I have. The queen would have inherited the kingdom. I will marry her, then rid myself of her and the kingdom will be mine."  
"Not if I am right, your majesty," Dorothy corrected. "This girl will surely fight you for it."  
"And what can a insignificant girl do?" Heero asked.  
"Much," Dorothy said thoughtfully. "Much... And I believe I have an answer that would solve all our problems."  
"What would that be?"  
"We simply kill the queen and you marry the girl, then do the same with her. After all that the kingdom is still yours and you will have a younger, more to your tasting, wife for a short time."  
"Show me this girl," Heero said. "You speak of her like she has the beauty of a goddess."   
"Come with me," Dorothy said. Heero stood and they walked down the corridors of his large castle to Dorothy's chambers. She opened the door and walked in. She went to her dresser and picked up a hand mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hand show me the princess of the king's land." The mirror fogged up then revealed a beautiful young woman speaking with a group of peasant women. Dorothy handed the mirror to Heero. "That is the princess."   
"I see," Heero said with out a change in his expression. "And the mirror does not lie. She is truly the princess."   
"She was kept well hidden just for the very purpose that we have caused. If the king was to die and the queen forced to marry, then by the king's royal decree this girl would fall heir to the throne, not the queen's new husband," Dorothy said. Heero sat the mirror down.  
"Then we must go and fetch her," Heero said.  
"It is not quite that easy. As I said, she has a wizard with her. He is her protector. He is powerful, my lord. Unlike any other magic I have seen. I believe he may be the other one, the second Born Wizard the mirror told me of."  
"Then ask it, you fool. Ask the mirror who the second Born Wizard is," Heero ordered.  
"Do you think I haven't? He is protected by his magic. The mirror can no penetrate it to show me. However, we need not worry. They will be heading here soon, looking for their dear queen. We must keep her alive for now," Dorothy explained. Heero thought for a moment.  
"I will send her dreams," he said. "I will seduce her in her sleep. Unlike the queen, this girl has no partake in a lover?"  
"I see none around other than the wizard, but if he is who I believe he is, he will not allow himself to love a normal human," Dorothy replied.  
"Just because one is not loved in return does not mean that they still do not love. Have you yet to learn that, Dorothy?" Heero said and walked out of the room with Dorothy behind her. "Bring me one of the women. I am hungry," he said when he reached his thrown room.  
"Of course," Dorothy said and bowed.   
'I will have to find for myself weather or not she is in love,' Heero thought to himself. 'I sincerely hope not. Her beauty will make her a delicious meal.'   
Soon Heero thought no more of the princess, for Dorothy had brought in his meal. The demoiselle seemed frightened. Heero stood and walked over to her. He took her hands.  
"Leave us," her ordered to Dorothy. She smiled and did so. "Come now my dear, it won't hurt... long," Heero said and smiled, revealing his two pointy K9 teeth. The girl gasped and tried to pull away from his hold. She was unsuccessful. Heero's eyes became dark and he threw her to the floor, he on top of her. He held her down and brought his mouth to her throat. He quickly bit and drained her of all life. After his meal was complete he stood and ordered a different servant to take the body away. He resumed his seat on his throne, with one leg dangling over the armrest and his back against the other armrest. He closed his eyes, and with his stomach full, fell asleep.   
  



	2. Utopian Kingdom II

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 2

By Moony

Relena had her bag packed and flipped it over her shoulder. Quatre looked at her very annoyed. He still did not want her to come. She grinned at him and he looked away from her. 

"Well, I'm ready. Lets go," Relena smiled.

"It's not that easy," Quatre replied and looked at the sky. "We don't know which way to head or who did this."

"That's easy to remedy," Relena replied and ran off. She soon returned with a young woman. "Tell him what you told me," She ordered. The girl nodded.

"I, I was with the king and queen. I was preparing her majesty when suddenly a man came through the window. Glass flew everywhere, my lord. I was thrown back behind the bed and that is where I stayed, but I watched. The man was dressed in all black. It looked royal. Well, he started towards the queen," the peasant said. "King Millardo jumped in front of him to protect My Lady, but the man simply pushed him aside and he flew into the wall. I have never seen such strength before, and then behind him came a woman with long blond hair. She had an evil look about her as well. She walked up to Queen Noin and said some enchantment over her and the queen fell asleep at the man's feet. He grabbed her and the three flew out the window, but then the king got up and ran to the window. He screamed for the queen and she awoke, I suppose, because she screamed his name. Then the woman turned, in mid air and shot something at us. I ran to the door and out of the room before the… er… whatever it was reached us. That part of the castle fell and, by God's grace I was saved."

"I see…" Quatre said. "Did they say any names?"

"Yes, my lord, they did. The woman called the man Heero," the small woman explained.

"Heero?" Quatre cried and leaped to his feet. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes my lord," the woman confirmed. Quatre turned and pointed at Relena.

"Then you defiantly aren't coming," he said with a light cynical laugh and shook his head violently. "No, that would be only foolishness."

"No!" Relena cried. "I'm going! I do not care what you say! I will get alone if I have to! I'll run away, but I will not sit here and do nothing to help Noin!"

"Relena," Quatre said a bit calmer and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You were kept a secret just for this purpose. This man, Heero, or rather a vampire…"

"Vampire?" Relena questioned.

"Yes a vampire, and he wants your brother's kingdom. That is what he is doing. Trying to kill the king and marry the queen and take the throne, in a rather 'dignified' way," Quatre explained. "Your brother wanted to prevent that. He hid you away for no one to find and declared that you would take his place if something happened to him no matter what, not the queen."

"What stops this vampire now from coming and marrying me?" Relena replied. "Surely once I am given the thrown he will come for me. Wouldn't it be better for me to stay hidden with you, the Born Wizard, until he is killed and destroyed?" Quatre gave her an unbelieving look.

"How did you suddenly get so wise?" he asked and let go of her. He turned and put his hand under his chin. She was right and he knew it. It would be smarter to keep her with him. "Fine Relena, you win again. I know who he is. I know what we need to do and you're coming with me." Relena gave a joyful yelp and jumped into the air. Quatre soon felt arms around his neck. Relena was hugging him. She kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Quatre," She smiled with her face inches from his. "Thank you." She let him go and ran to get her bag. "We have to leave right away. We don't have long until night fall." Quatre shook his head at her. 

"Alright then, lets go. So," Quatre sighed as Relena ran in front of him. "Our adventure begins." 

****

Everything in Relena was on fire. She could not believe the rush she was getting just head out, away from the safety of her castle. She would have gone all night if Quatre had let her, but he insisted on stopping and resting until morning.

"We're only get ourselves lost in this darkness. Now come and help me build a fire," Quatre ordered as he collected some wood in a small pile. Relena submitted to Quatre, knowing not to press her luck with him. She began collecting firewood. After Quatre felt they had enough he waved his hand over it and a blaze began in the wood. "Now we can cook something warm," Quatre smiled and pulled out a bag. To Relena, it looked empty, but once Quatre reached into it and pulled out a small-uncooked chicken, Relena knew it was enchanted. She sighed and lied back on the small pallet she had made for herself by the fire. She closed her eyes and was filled with confusion and surprise when she saw a man standing there. He smiled at her and she opened her eyes and leaned up. Quatre noticed how startled she was.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Relena grabbed her head.

"No, nothing," She replied. Quatre continued cooking the chicken. Relena lied back down and looked up at the stars that were starting to appear above her. She again closed her eyes and he was there again. She examined him. He was wearing all black. He had tossed brown hair and startling blue eyes. She was standing in a dark room. It looked much like her brother's thrown room. He sat on the thrown.

"Who are you?" her mind asked to him, expecting no answer. He smirked at her, then his eyes became soft. He stood and walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. It felt so real. Relena gasped and wrenched up from her sleeping position. 

"Relena?" Quatre cried. 

"I, I," Relena gasped, gulping in as much air as her lungs could hold. "I saw something."

"What?" Quatre cried and sat down the almost completely cooked chicken. "What did you see?"

"A, a man," Relena explained. "He touched me…" Quatre made his way quickly to her side.

"Was he as the maid servant described?" Quatre asked, very troubled.

"Yes," Relena said in a dizzy, dreamy tone. 

"Relena," Quatre grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Did you let him in?" Her eyes seemed far off and oblivious to what Quatre was saying. "Oh God!" Quatre screamed. "Relena!" He shook her and finally as a last resort, he slapped her. She was suddenly shaken and looked very shocked at him. She touched her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He knows," Quatre said. "Damn it." He stood up. 

"What?" Relena asked. 

"You let him in, didn't you?" Quatre yelled furiously. 

"Huh? Who?" Relena asked. 

"Get up," Quatre ordered and put his hands out to her. Relena too then and he helped her up. "I should have warned you. This is half my fault."

"What? What are you talking about Quatre?" Relena asked.

"You saw a man right?" 

"Yes I saw him," Relena said.

"Did he ask you to let him be with you?" Quatre asked.

"No, he didn't," Relena asked.

"Good, he's not in control," Quatre said and thought for a moment.

"Excuse me Quatre, but I wish you would tell me what you are talking about," Relena said becoming angry herself.

"The Vampire knows who you are, Relena. He must know the decree as well. He's trying to get into your mind and take it over," Quatre explained. "If you allow him to he will lure you to him. No one will be able to stop you. Only killing you or him would stop you. Don't say yes to anything he says. I can't put a spell over you to protect you from him. This is all up to you Relena. Please what ever he does, don't say yes!" 

"Okay, Quatre. Make me promise. If you do I'll have to keep my word no matter what," Relena said.

"Promise me, Relena, you will not say yes to anything he asks," Quatre ordered.

"I promise," Relena assured. She smiled at him. "You underestimate me, Quatre darling." Relena put her hand on Quatre's cheek. He looked at her. She looked deep into his eyes. "I am a little stronger than you think." Quatre took her hand off of his cheek and kept it in his.

"I know, Relena, but these are different from the enemies I have put you against. These are real. He is a womanizer. He knows how to do it," Quatre said. Relena only smiled. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then Quatre let her hand go and stood up. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he stuck the bird back in the fire.

"No," Relena yawned. "I'm going to try and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." 

"Be careful Relena," Quatre ordered. Relena smiled at him and lied back down. She turned to her side facing away from the fire and closed her eyes. 

He waited to come to her. He wanted her completely asleep and the wizard couldn't interrupt him. Relena found herself, again, in the dark thrown room. And there he was, in the same position on the throne, one leg on the armrest and the other dangling close to the ground. He stood up and strutted over to her.

"Hello, princess," he said. His voice sent trimmers up Relena's spine. 

"I'm not a princess," Relena replied. He pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course you are. Don't lie to me," the last sentence was stern and he looked deep into her eyes. Relena backed away from him. She knew he could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled at her and stepped closer to her. 

"Get back," she ordered. 

"Oh darling," he said gently and proceeded closer. "I won't hurt you."

"Ha," Relena's voice quivered. "You'd kill me if you had the chance." He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"He told you about me?" the man asked with a slight grin.

"Who told me about you? Do you mean Quatre? How do you know him?"

"Oh is that who he is?" the blue eyes became dark. "Tell me, is he a Born Wizard?" Relena turned her back on the man. She searched for a way out of the room, but everything was too dark for her to see a door. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. She whorled around and he was face to face with her. "Is he a Born Wizard?" Relena's mind raced. He was looking deep into her eyes and she felt paralyzed.

"Promise me, Relena, you will not say yes to anything he ask," Quatre's words began to echo in Relena's mind. She closed her eyes and let them sink in. 

"Look at me!" the man ordered. "Look at me!" he began to shake her. Relena opened her eyes. She was again confident. She flung her arms out, forcing him to let go of her. 

"I don't have to answer a thing to you," She said audaciously. His facial expressions changed from shocked, to angry, then, to Relena's surprise, he smiled. 

"It seems I've underestimated you," He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "May we restart?" Relena looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. "Alright." The man closed the space between the two. He put his arm out to her.

"Hello, princess. I'm Heero," He said. Relena just looked at him. He stood for a moment then became very angry. "Damn it! Talk to me! Let me shake your hand! I'm not going to kill you!"

"No," Relena said strongly and backed away. "No, I will not shake your hand. I don't even want to talk to you. I want my sister back. I want you to leave my family alone!"

"So you are the princess?" Heero smirked. Relena gasped and covered her mouth. Heero laughed lightly at her. "Foolish little girl. Be gone from me." 

"Relena," a voice said to Relena and she jerked out of her sleep. Quatre was at her side. "Relena, we need to get moving." Relena touched her head and closed her eyes.

"He tricked me," Relena sighed. "I told him I was the princess."

"That doesn't matter, Relena. He already knew," Quatre assured. "Now stand up. We have to pack. We have many things to collect before we can go and confront this vampire." Relena nodded and allowed Quatre to help her up. They packed their things and as the started on their walk Quatre handed Relena a piece of bread.

"He asked about you," Relena said with her mouth full as she walked backwards, facing Quatre.

"He did?" Quatre asked surprised. 

"Yep," Relena said after she swallowed the piece that was in her mouth. "He wanted to know if you were a Born Wizard. He didn't trick me into telling him that!" Relena shook her head. "He's very smart."

"Yes, one who's lived for over a thousand years would be," Quatre assured her. "The wizards who raised me spoke of him. He's been trying to destroy your brother's kingdom for a long time. Every time the Born Wizard who was alive at the time stopped him." 

"Really? Well, what makes him think he'll be able to do it now?" Relena asked and turned back to the road. 

"I'm not sure," Quatre replied. He watched Relena skip up the dirt road. She had insisted on wearing pants. She seemed sometimes more like a boy than a girl. The only think keeping her feminine, other than her long hair, was her incredible beauty. She turned back to face him, her cape flying in her face. Quatre smiled at her. She pushed the cape back behind her and returned the smile. Quatre looked past her and his eyes became big. Relena took another bite of her bread, then noticed Quatre's strange look. 

"What is it?" Relena asked and turned to see where he was facing. There stood a beautiful white creature. Relena gasped. Relena had only seen pictures of something so beautiful. "A unicorn…" She whispered. The creature looked up at her and had fear in it's eyes. It moved to bolt when Quatre cried out to it.

"Hold dear friend!" He cried. "We mean you no harm!" The creature stopped and looked past Relena to Quatre.

"'Tis truly magic," she heard the creature say without moving it's mouth. "You are a Born Wizard."

"Yes," Quatre smiled. He walked past Relena to the creature. "But I am surprised to see one such as yourself here now. Where is your pride?" 

"I got lost and I fear that they have left me and returned to our Lands," the unicorn explained.

"That is quit a dilemma," Quatre sighed. "Would you like to join us? We are on a mission to save the kingdom of the Peacecrafts."

"Oh…" The unicorn cried. "From the vampire?"

"Yes."  
"Yes, of course. If the vampire had his way he would destroy all the unicorns. It would make my Pride proud to know their baby Unicorn finally did something right."

"What's your name?" Quatre asked with a smile. A unicorn was a wonderful companion when you were going to face a Vampire.

"Hilde," She said. "And I see another one of your kind behind you. Tell me, can she understand me?"

"I can," Relena said and stepped up beside Quatre.

"Then you are of royal blood," Hilde stated. Relena smiled at the unicorn.

"I've never seen a unicorn before…" she said. Quatre looked up at the sky.

"We must get moving if we are to make it to where I want to be," Quatre explained. "Let's be on our way."

"Wait," Hilde, the unicorn cried. "If I help you, will you help me? Once the Vampire is destroyed you will help me get back to my Pride?"

"Yes!" Relena cried happily. "I would have it no other way and until they return from your realm I promise you full protection, even if it means my life!"

"Then, we must be on our way," The unicorn said and stamped her front two hooves.

"Alright then," Quatre smiled. "We have things we must find." Quatre pulled a scroll from his belt and pulled it open. "We'll need Fairy dust, the hair of a mermaid, and the scale of a dragon."

"Dragon!" The unicorn and Relena cried together. Quatre looked over at them.

"It's what I need to destroy the Vampire," Quatre smiled at the two's fear. 

"Then I guess there's no choice. We must do what we must," Relena said as bravely as she could.

"That's the spirit," Quatre said and pulled out a different scroll a map. "We need to go… that way." Quatre pointed down a darker path. 

"Must we?" The unicorn asked. Relena put her hand on the unicorn's back.

"I'll keep you company. Two chickens are better than one," Relena grinned. Hilde laughed and Quatre started walking.


	3. Utopian Kingdom III

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 3

By Moony

"Did you trap her?" Dorothy asked her lord. Heero didn't look at her. She knew he failed.

"She's stronger than I thought," Heero merely said. Dorothy snorted. 

"Did you find anything out."

"No," Heero said gravely. "She won't answer any of my questions. Do you think that wizard put a spell on her?"

"No, he can't. No wizard can, not even a Born Wizard can control dreams or people as they sleep. They can put them into an eternal sleep, but can not control what the person sees in their sleep. Quite a good advantage on the Vampire's part," Dorothy smirked. Heero looked over at her. 

"Can you find a way to put her into a long sleep? I'm sure if I had more time I could brake her," Heero explained.

"I might, but it would be a few days. I must devise a plan on how to do it," Dorothy smiled evilly. 

"Good," Heero said. "I will see her again tonight."

"Could you try a different tactic, other than brute force or mind control?" Dorothy suggested.

"Such as?" Heero asked.

"Make her fall in love with you."

"You make no since Wizardess," Heero growled. 

"I believe that is going to be the only way to possess her, my lord. As you said she's strong, but every woman has her weakness." Heero glared at Dorothy for a moment.

"And just how do you presume that I go about such a diverse scheme?" Heero questioned. 

"Yes," Dorothy smiled. "Love is something you are not acquainted with, but I believe I can assist you in that manner. Give me one hour and I'll have just the perfect thing."

"Then get about it!" Heero ordered. Dorothy gave one last smile, then lifted her waves of skirts and ran out of the room. "This better work…"

****

Relena held on to Hilde's dark blue mane tightly as they passed through the cave of a mountain. 

"Not so tight, little princess," Hilde whispered. Relena lightened her grip as she walked beside her new friend. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered just as the light of the other end could be seen. 

"Once we get to the end we'll make camp. It's getting late and we've had a long day," Quatre ordered. 

The end came too soon for Relena. She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to have face Heero again. 

Quatre and Relena built a fire. Quatre made dinner, consisting of fruits just for Hilde and Relena. After Relena ate an orange she leaned back on her little pallet. Hilde wasn't too far way, but she stood when she slept, so Relena felt little comfort from her. Quatre was busy working on the next day's schedule to worry about the fear building up in Relena. She didn't want to close her eyes. 

"Go to sleep Relena. You can beat him. Don't worry," Quatre said suddenly and looked up at her. "I believe in you." Relena smiled at him across the fire. 

"I know," She sighed and closed her eyes, but he wasn't there. 'Maybe he won't come tonight,' she thought happily and soon was asleep. 

Relena was alone in the room. She looked all around and could see no one. This made her more afraid then seeing Heero in the room. She looked up at the throne chair with her hands balled into fists against her chest. She felt a hand glide gently down her back. Her eyes became big and she turned around quickly. No one was there. She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders. She turned her head and saw the one she dreaded, the Vampire. 

"Hello Princess," He said. He turned her to face him. "I am glad to see you again." 

"What do you want?" Relena asked harshly and pulled out of his hold. He smiled at her.

"Now, now, is that the way for a princess to be acting? I think not, now come darling. I want to speak with you," Heero said and touched her face. "Now come and sit." He grabbed her hand and started gently pulling her to his throne. Relena yanked out of his hold.

"Don't touch me!" Relena yelled. "You sick monster!" Heero's eyes darkened and he grabbed her again, this time much more harshly. 

"Don't oppose me, Princess. You will lose," Heero warned. He pulled her against his chest. Relena gasped. His lips were inches from her. "If you would, Princess, get to know me better, you'd see I wasn't such a monster." He quickly took her mouth in his and kissed her with a passion neither knew existed. 

"Dear princess," Hilde, the unicorn cooed. Relena's eyes shot open, she leaned up and caught her breath. "Oh my! Are you alright dear?" Relena looked up at Hilde

"Yes, Hilde, I'm fine," Relena assured. Relena looked around. The fire apparently went out during the night, but Quatre was no where around. "Where is Quatre?" Relena asked as she stood up, trying to forget her encounter with the Vampire.

"He's looking for something or other. He will return shortly," The unicorn assured. Relena looked up the mountains that surrounded them as they stood in a valley. 

"Look up there!" Relena cried when a large puff of smoke came from behind one of the Mountains. The unicorn looked and gasped. She leaped back behind Relena.

"It's… It's the dragon!" Hilde whispered fearfully. Relena looked up at the smoke, trying to stay brave for and the unicorn's sake, just as much as her own. 

'Oh, where's Quatre?' Relena thought wildly. 

"Hello down there!" Relena heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Quatre climbing the mountain. 

"Quatre!" Relena cried. "What are you doing up there?" 

"Hurry up you two! I need your help!" Quatre yelled back. Relena's eyes became big. 

"Uh, okay, be right there," she cried back. She turned to Hilde. "Come on, we better get moving."

"Oh, my this will be quite an adventure…" Hilde sighed and they began up the side of the mountain. 

Relena and Hilde trudged up the mountain. Relena had to help Hilde most of the way (when one is a unicorn, rock climbing isn't one's top attribute). Once they reached Quatre, he was at the top of the mountain. Relena stood beside him. He glanced at her.

"Did you see the smoke?" He asked. 

"Yes. It scared Hilde nearly to death," Relena explained. 

"Must we stay in such good eye sight of something so big?" Hilde begged. Quatre and Relena looked over at her. Quatre smiled.

"Neither of you have met this Dragon have you?" he asked. They shook their heads. "He's very kind. He's not an evil dragon that burns everything he sees, although if you asked him he is the God of Death himself," Quatre laughed. Hilde and Relena glanced at each other uneasily. Quatre started down the mountain. Hilde, with the help of Relena, followed. Soon they reached a valley and a cave. 

"Hello!" Quatre cried into the cave. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a figure started to appear from the darkness of the cave. Relena soon came face to face with a green face. He looked at her for a moment. Relena suppressed a scream. 

"Hello, Duo, dear friend," Quatre laughed. The head turned and looked over at Quatre.

"Quatre the Born Wizard!" the creature laughed happily. He turned back to Relena. "Then this must be the little princess." He looked past her and saw the unicorn, which was in a state of shock and fear. "Well, a unicorn. I thought they all migrate back to their home land at this time." 

"Ye-yes," Hilde whispered and took a little step forward. "But I was separated from my herd and didn't make it back."

"Dangerous business. Good thing the Vampire does not know about you. He'd have you killed as quick as lighting!" Duo cried. "But no worries. I like unicorns and I don't like the Vampire, so you're safe here." Hilde's features lightened and her eyes sparkled a bit. The dragon stepped completely out of the cave. He was covered in green scales all over, except for his stomach, which was black. He was about twelve feet tall, towering over Relena's five-foot body. She looked up at him and he grinned with pointy teeth. Smoke came out of his nose. Relena did not know weather to laugh or scream. 

"We can not stay long, I'm afraid, dear friend. We are on a mission. Queen Noin has been kidnapped by the Vampire and the King is injured badly. We are going to rid ourselves of the vampire and save the Queen, but to kill the Vampire, in my spell I need the scale of a dragon."

"Oh, using me are ye?" Duo joked.

"No, my friend," Quatre smiled. "We need your assistance." 

"Well, then, that does make things a little different," The dragon laughed. "And I wouldn't mind ridding myself of that annoying Vampire." Quatre smiled at the comment.

"Good and, do you mind if we stay here for the night? I need time to plan our mission and Relena will need time to make her dress."

"Dress?" Relena asked. Quatre hushed her.

"Well, Duo old buddy, what do you say?" Quatre smiled.

"You haven't come to see me in fifteen years and expect me to allow you to say here and take one of my scales?" the Dragon roared. Quatre's smiling face soon disappeared, but then the dragon's features lightened. "Sure sounds great!" Hilde laughed. All of them looked at her. The dragon gave what looked like a sheepish grin and Quatre turned back to Duo.

"We thank you dearly," Quatre smiled. "Now Relena," he turned to her. "I have the material to make your dress."

"What dress? Why do you always talk as if I can read your mind, Quatre?" Relena cried. Quatre merely grinned at her and pulled that little enchanted bag out. He reached in and took out a long beautiful dark blue satin cloth. He handed it to her, then returned to his bag for a needle and thread. He handed it to her. 

"That Needle is enchanted, it will guide your hand Relena," Quatre said. Relena opened her mouth to question. "At," Quatre interrupted. "No questions, just do it. You will know in due time." Relena glared at him and walked to a clear spot beside where Hilde stood and sat down.

"I don't even know where to start…" She sighed and did her best to begin. Hilde watched her for a moment, then became interested in the dragon, who stood leaned against the mountain that his cave was located in. She walked over to him. He looked down at her.

"I was curious, dragon," Hilde started.

"It's Duo," The dragon corrected. The unicorn's long beautiful horn became a light shade of red. 

"Of course," she said after a moment. "Duo, I must inquire on you. Why do you live alone in such a place as this? Would it not become lonely?"

"Yes, it is lonely," Duo said. "I did have a herd, just like the unicorns have theirs, but unlike you, we have no retreat in a different 'homeland.' A few dragons became hateful of humans who tried to control them and attacked them. Dragons got very bad names and most of the innocent ones murdered, along with the evil ones. Now I am one of the last ones and must remain in hiding if I want to keep it that way."  
"Yes, I do understand that. The unicorns were once almost killed off, but the Born Wizard at the time came and protected us from humans and gave our leader, 'G' (Note: in Gundam universe this is Doctor G [Duo's doctor]). He handed it down to his first born son and it has remained in our royal family for years," Hilde explained. Duo nodded.

"Sometimes I wish my kind hadn't been so ill-fated. Did you know there is no longer a female dragon alive any longer? It seems there is nothing that can be done to prevent my kind from going extinct for good. It seems those dragons got their wish. They no longer have to deal with humanity and humanity will soon no longer have to deal with any of us," Duo said ruefully. Hilde's heart ached for him. 

Quatre looked at the two from where he sat. He had heard everything. 'I didn't realize the dragon species was in such danger,' Quatre thought. 'But will some chance, maybe I will be able to fix the problem. Hilde seems to have taken a liking to my dragon friend.' Quatre smiled at the two different creatures as they continued talking. He turned to Relena and laughed aloud at her misfortune with sowing a dress. She, just as he watched, had poked her finger. She looked very irritated and angry. Quatre felt a little guilty for making her do that task when he could just play with a little magic to make one, but he knew this would be good for Relena to learn to be diligent and patient. He glanced back over at Hilde and Duo. Quatre, being a Born Wizard, could see things in creatures eyes, in the two that stood staring and speaking to one another, read love

****

"Did it work?" Dorothy asked. 

"Yes, rather well, but again I need more time. She does not sleep long enough for me to get anywhere with her. Every night I must start over and it does not work too well," Heero explained.

"That will be simplified soon enough. I'm just pleased my spell was an auspicious one," Dorothy smiled and added, "But I had no doubt of that." Heero looked at her for a moment.

"As long as it has no unwanted side effects," Heero warned. Dorothy looked startled at him.

"Of, of course not!" she cried. Heero turned away from her. 

"Good. Now get working on the sleeping potion!" Heero ordered. Dorothy nodded and walked back to her chambers. She looked into the mirror on her wall.

"Everything is going just as planned," She said to her reflection and started working on what her lord had ordered her to do.


	4. Utopian Kingdom IV

Utopian Kingdom

By Moony

Chapter 4

Relena lifted up a fearful looking cloth to Quatre. He burst out laughing. Relena became very angry and thew the creation in his face.

"IF you think it's that funny then you're going to wear it!" Relena screamed and walked off.

"Wait," Quatre laughed and he pushed the cloth out of his face. Relena turned and glared at him.

"What!" she yelled, her face flushed, making her more beautiful. Quatre grinned and pulled the thing that was supposed to be the dress out in his hand, allowing it to hang down. He waved his hand down it and it became the most beautiful dress Relena had ever seen, but she was too angry with Quatre to notice. She gave a loud huff and walked back at him with her finger pointing at him. 

"You, you made me do that for nothing!" She raged. Quatre just laughed. When she was face to face with him she put the palm of her left hand in his face. "You see these? That's from that stupid 'enchanted' needle you gave me! The only thing it does well is poke me!" Quatre sobered. 

"I'm sorry, Relena, but there is a lesson to it," Quatre said.

"What? Needles really hurt?" Relena said sarcastically. She turned away from him. "I'm going to bed. The Vampire's kinder than you're being right now!" she walked away from Quatre, who had a hurt, shocked look on his face. He looked over at Duo and Hilde. They were oblivious to Relena and Quatre's fight. Quatre had been sure of that. He didn't really know how, but the two had fallen in love in the few hours they had been there. Quatre didn't want to know how hard it would be for Hilde to leave tomorrow, but then again; maybe she wouldn't leave with them. Quatre walked over to them with the dress still in his hand. Duo looked over at him and Quatre looked up. 

"How are the two of you?" he asked. Hilde's horn turned a light shade of red and she looked away. 

"We're doing wonderfully," Duo said. 

"No, I don't mean that," Quatre grinned. "I want to know you are feeling about the circumstances that have arised."

"Circumstance?" Duo asked. Hilde looked back at Quatre.

"The two of you," Quatre sighed. "I know. I know how the two of you feel about each other. It reads in your eyes." Duo looked at him for a moment. Hilde's horn turned a dark red. 

"Do you have an idea to fix it?" Duo asked eagerly.

"I might," Quatre said thoughtfully. "But Hilde would have to agree."

"What would I have to do?" Hilde asked. 

"I want to change you into a dragon," Quatre explained.

"A, a dragon?" Hilde cried. "I, er, I would have to thing about that."

"Take all the time you need Hilde," Duo said, although there was eagerness in his voice. Quatre nodded in agreement. Hilde swayed her head to the side slightly.

"What would happen to me? Would I loose all my magic?" Hilde asked.

"No, not all of it. All that would change would be your form," Quatre said. Hilde looked up at Duo then back to Quatre. 

"Allow me to sleep on this question?" she begged. Quatre nodded. 

"Take all the time that is needed."

Relena watched the three talk for a moment and knew something was going on, but she was too angry with Quatre to ask him. There he stood with the dress she had worked so hard and painfully on and he had just waved his hand on it to make it. He had made her work so hard in vain. She thought about this as she watched the three converse and then huffed rather loudly and turned to her other side.

"The Vampire would most definitely be better right now than Quatre's company," she repeated and closed her eyes. Sleep was easily acquired. 

"Hello," Heero said to Relena as she stood in front of him. 

"What do you want?" She asked very annoyed. Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to you to make you so very cantankerous?" Heero asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Relena shook her head. "I want to know why you come into my dreams every night and what was that, that kiss about? I think that was rather rude."

Heero smirked, "Did you not like it then?" Relena turned a light shade of red.

"That is not the question at hand!" she said, her voice raising. "I asked you why you did it!" Heero stood and walked over to her. He put his hand on her cheek.

"One with such beauty deserves a kiss," he said gently. "Or maybe two." He bent down and kissed her. He pulled her against him and started swaying her in his arms. She looked up at him. Her eyes he could not read. She then put her arms around his neck. He smiled and the two began a slow dance. Relena rested her head on his chest unaware of what she was doing, or should be doing. She felt Heero petting her hair lightly, and then he stopped their dance. He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. She looked into his deep blue eyes as he stared back at her light sky eyes. Then he kissed her with a gentleness he didn't know was in him. Relena seemed to enjoy it. When their lips parted Relena woke.

Heero wrenched out of his throne onto his feet. He grabbed his head. What was happening to him? What was making him feel things for that girl? She was different for some reason. There was something about her Heero adored and he wanted to possess it. He wanted to possess her…

****

Relena woke up earlier than all the others. She found Hilde standing beside Duo who was asleep against the cave entrance. Quatre was asleep on the ground not too far from her. Relena then saw the dress sat up rather carefully. Relena stood up and carefully sneaked over to where the dress lay. She picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful. Relena regretted being so mean to Quatre the night before. But now she thought of Heero. She didn't understand why he had done what he did with her last night. Quatre said he was a seducer, but she saw sincerity in his eyes while they danced and when he kissed her it seemed to have real meaning to it. 

"Young lady?" an old voice asked. Relena gasped and turned around quickly. An old woman stood there. 

"Who are you?" Relena whispered.

"I am just an old beggar," The woman's voice rasped. "Your young man there was kind to me last night and I want to thank him with this," she pulled out an apple and handed it to Relena. Relena reluctantly took it.

"You could stay, he'll be up soon…" Relena whispered.

"No, no," the woman smiled. Wrinkling her face even more. 

"Okay…" Relena sighed. She turned to set the dress down. When she turned back the old woman was gone. "How odd…" Relena sighed. She walked back over to her pallet and put the apple in her bag. Then Quatre stirred. He leaned up and looked at Relena with sleepy eyes.

"You are up rather early," he comment. Relena yawned. 

"I know," She sighed. "I had an interesting, er, never mind." Quatre gave her a puzzled look.

"He isn't upsetting you some how is he?" Quatre asked and stood. 

"No!" Relena cried a bit too loud. Quatre raised an eyebrow. "No, he's not doing anything he just storms around and yells at me and I don't tell him anything. It just gets exasperating."

"Oh," Quatre laughed. "I see." Relena stood. Quatre walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Good girl." Just then Duo awoke and Hilde with him. Hilde looked up at Duo with a strange glow in her eyes. Relena didn't understand.

"I've made up my mind Born Wizard," Hilde smiled. "I will change." Relena looked up at Quatre confused.

"What's going on?" she asked. Quatre looked down at her and grinned.

"You'll see," he whispered and took his arm off her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Hilde?" Duo asked. Hilde looked up at him.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you Duo. I don't know how I fell in love with you as quickly as I did, but I do. I really do love you." Relena was now very confused. A unicorn loving a dragon? It seemed unheard of. 

"Some times, Relena, love breaks all boundaries," Quatre said as if he had just read Relena's mind. "But sometimes to make things work magic is needed. That's where I come in." Duo and Hilde looked at each other. Quatre walked over to Hilde. "Now my dear come with me. We'll need plenty of room." He took her to an opening behind the area they were in. Relena watched with Duo's large, clawed foot to her right. Quatre stepped away from Hilde and said something Relena could not understand. He waved his hands around and suddenly a bright light consumed Hilde. She flew into the air and Relena watched as Hilde's features changed. Her fur turning into scales. Her horse snout changing into a dragon's. The pupils of her eyes becoming small and oval. Her body became huge and soon the light became so bright Relena could no longer bear to look at it. She turned away. After the light had receded. She looked back and saw a large dragon. It's scales were a beautiful white that seemed to glitter in the sun. Her belly was a lovely dark blue and on her forehead was a large yellow horn. She heard Duo gasp and saw his foot in front of her, then the other. He walked over to the new dragon.

"You are the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen," Duo sighed. Relena smiled at the two creatures embraced. Quatre walked over beside Relena.

"This is how magic should be used," he sighed. "For good and love." Relena nodded in agreement.

"Quatre, we should get on our way," Relena sighed after a moment. "Give the two time alone."

"I agree," Quatre said. "I must do one more thing. You go and pack our things." Relena nodded and did what he asked. She had long forgotten the apple from the beggar woman. When Relena saw Quatre again he held a long black circular thing in his hand and a little bag. She handed him his stuff. He took it and threw it over his shoulder.

"What are those?" Relena asked.

"This," He held the black thing up to her. "Is a dragon scale and this is a bag of magic from Hilde's horn. Gifts for my helping the two be together."

"That's nice," Relena said. "I would tell the two good bye, but I feel not interrupting them is good bye enough." 

"Nice idea," Quatre said. "Now lets get going."

The two walked until they came to a bleak forest. Quatre pulled out his map.

"This must be the Forest of Enchantment. Good. The Fairies live here," Quatre muttered to himself. Relena's eyes became big.

"Fairies?" She cried. Quatre turned and looked at her.

"They aren't as you've read about," Quatre said. "Something I think you are learning from Hilde and Duo." Relena nodded. 

"Yes," Relena sighed. "Of course."

"But it is becoming late now. We must rest until tomorrow," Quatre sighed.

"Oh, can we go a little farther? I don't like being just at the edge of the forest like this," Relena urged. Quatre looked at Relena for a moment then looked around and back at his map.

"Okay, but just a little into the forest," Quatre succumbed. "We will look for the fairies tomorrow." 

"Thank you, Quatre," Relena said calmly, making Quatre look at her surprised. In his whole life he had never Relena remain so calm about getting her way with him. She smiled at him. He shrugged and started walking. Relena walked up to his side. "I'm sorry," Relena whispered. Quatre looked down at her. She was looking at the ground.

"For what?" Quatre asked. 

"For saying the Vampire was better company than you," Relena sighed. 

"Don't worry about that, Relena," Quatre smiled. 

"Help!" a tiny voice suddenly, cried. Relena looked up at Quatre.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yes," Quatre whispered back. 

"Please, somebody!" the voice said again. Relena saw something shimmer in the bushes. She walked cautiously over to it. She looked in and saw a tiny person on a leaf. She had fluffy dark brown hair. She looked up at Relena. "Oh human!" she cried. "Help me please! My brother's wife has falling into a mud pit and he was trying to help her out and he fell in as well. Please help them get out before…" She suddenly began to cry. 

"Oh, fairy don't fret!" Relena cried. "I will help you! Please lead me to them!" The fairy flew up and began to fly very quickly, leaving a shimmering trail behind her. Relena dashed after her. Relena with her speed kept up rather well. Soon she came to a mud pit. 

"There!" the fairy cried and pointed. Relena looked down and saw a dark brown haired fairy. The hair covered half of his face. The second fairy beside him had reddish blond hair. Relena bent on her knees and quickly reached over and pulled them up out of the mud. She sat them on the ground. The first fairy flew beside them. "My darlings! Are you alright?" The girl fairy coughed and nodded.

"I am fine, Cathrine. I am terribly sorry for giving you such a fright," she said to the first fairy. She then turned to the male fairy. "My dear, Trowa, you are my hero. I am so very sorry. I didn't realize that the mud could pull one down so!" She wrapped her arms around him. Relena smiled at the seen. Two mud covered fairies, apparently in love hugging. The male fairy said nothing to her, but embraced her. He then turned up to Relena.

"Who are you?" He asked. "You who has so kindly saved us."

"I am Princess Relena of the Sank kingdom of the Peacecrafts," Relena smiled. The fairy called Trowa stood up and then helped his lover up. He then turned to Relena.

"We are grateful to you Princess," the fairy called Cathrine said. "I don't know what would have happened to them if you hadn't come and heard my cry." 

"Do not feel any dept to me," Relena said. "I am doing as a royal should; helping the people of their kingdom in any way they can." 

"But we are royalty as well," the female fairy covered in mud said. "I am Queen Midii of the fairies and this is the king of the fairies, King Trowa. And this is his sister, Princess Cathrine" 

"And you will be our honored guest tonight," Trowa said.

"How very kind of you. I have another member of my party. He is a Born Wizard," Relena explained.

"Quatre is with you!" Cathrine cried happily. "How wonderful! You must fetch him!"

"Yes, Quatre has been a close friend of our family for years," the queen smiled. "Cathrine, will you go with her and then lead her to the castle? Trowa and I must clean up for our celebration to Princess Relena tonight." 

"Of course darling," Cathrine said. Relena stood up and Cathrine flew up to Relena's shoulder and landed on it. "Let's be upon our way." Relena smiled and curtseyed before the royal fairies, then turned and walked away. 

"She is quite a polite thing isn't she?" Midii smiled. 

"She would make a wonderful queen," Trowa said. "Let's go and clean." 

"Quatre!" Relena cried when she saw him. Walked quickly over to her

"Where have you been?" Quatre yelled then saw the fairy on Relena's shoulder. "Cathrine!" he cried and stopped suddenly."Hello Quatre! How are you? It's been far too long!" Cathrine smiled."Yes," Quatre said confused.

"Come we are going to have dinner at Trowa's castle in honor of this princess here." Relena grinned and turned to walk away. Quatre followed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She saved King Trowa and Queen Midii from the mud pit," Cathrine explained. Quatre looked at Relena amazed. She just smiled softly and looked down at the ground.

****

Noin touched her head as she awoke. She had a terrible headache. She looked around. She was in a cold dungeon. Suddenly memories of the last time she was conscious. She leaped up out of the bed she had been sleeping in. 

"Don't move so quickly," a voice said. Noin looked into a corner. There was an old beggar woman. "It will only make things worse."

"Where am I and who are you?" Noin said angrily. "And where's that horrible Vampire?"

"You have no need to worry of him. He is no longer interested in you, rather your little sister-in-law," the old woman cackled. 

"Relena?" Noin cried. "How… Oh no! He will surely kill her!"

"I doubt that," the old woman said. "He may fall in love with her."

"A vampire love? How foolish," Noin said irritably. "Do you know a way out of here?"

"No, I've been looking for a hundred and fifty years," the old woman replied. Noin looked at her rather surprised then turned to the wall behind her. She padded at it searching for a way out. When she turned back the woman was gone. "Um… Hello?" Noin whispered. "Woman? Where did you leave to?" Noin looked around, but the woman was no where to be seen. 

"Ah, so you're finally awake," Noin heard a cold voice say. She turned to the entrance of dungeon. The Vampire stood there. 

"Why have you brought me here?" Noin demanded. 

"I thought that was obvious," Heero said and examined her. "You would make a lovely meal," he committed. "But your little sister-in-law will make better. She is quite a beauty." 

"You leave her alone!" Noin cried. 

"Now calm down Queen, or I will have to rid myself of you sooner than I would like," the Vampire spoke softly. "Your little Princess is safe, she has that wizard with her. But soon, oh so soon she will want me and then nothing will stop her from coming to me. It will be effortless on my part." 

"You, you horrible demon! You are a sick bastard," Noin yelled. 

"That I am, my dear queen," Heero smiled evilly. "I will someone to feed you. You still are of some worth to me. It is for you that your princess is coming to my castle, coming to me." He turned to walk off. Noin gave a loud wail and fell to her knees. She began to cry. 

"Wait!" she suddenly cried. The Vampire turned around and glared at her.

"Is my husband dead or alive?" she asked. Heero smiled.

"Oh, very dead I assure you," He lied. Noin's eyes again filled will tears. 

"I hate you!" she started screaming. "I hate you!" Heero ignored her and walked out of the dungeon. Noin screamed and raged all night.

****

What an indeed glorious place this is," Relena sighed and looked around her room with Quatre at her side.

"Lucky for you, princess, we have a human dress at hand," Cathrine was saying. "You will be made even more pretty by the maid servants who are going to be sent to you. Now Quatre I would like to lead you to your chambers."

"Of course," Quatre smiled and the two left Relena alone in a huge room. Relena was surprised the fairies owned such rooms. Even to her it was immense. 

"It could be enchantment," Relena reminded herself. She sat her saddlebag on the bed when there was a weightless knock at the door. "Come in," Relena called. The door opened and eight little servant fairies appeared. 

"We are here to help you prepare for the celebration," one of the fairies said with a high pitched, bell like voice.

"Oh," Relena smiled and sat at the vanity. Four fairies started brushing her hair and styling it, two were making up her face, and the last two were preparing the dress Relena was to wear. After the six fairies were done fixing Relena's hair and face they all helped her slip into her dress. Then they all flew back and looked at her admirably. 

"You are beautiful, Princess Relena," one said. Relena smiled.

"Thank you," she said. The word beauty made her think of her last encounter with the Vampire. He called her beautiful as well. She tilted her head slightly and had a dreamy look on her face. Suddenly she popped out of her daydream.

'What am I thinking?' her mind yelled. 'I was warned about this from Quatre. I can not fall in love with him. He is not capable of love and he wants to kill me.' (Does this sound familiar to anyone?). 

"Come now Princess," a fairy said. "It is time for the celebration!" Relena nodded and followed the fairies to the reception hall. The table was a small fairy size but the room was big enough for Relena to jump and touch the top, she decided it would be rather improper to check if she was right. Soon after she had stepped in Quatre joined her. 

"Relena close your eyes for just a moment," he ordered. Relena did so. She heard Quatre mumble something. "Okay, open your eyes." Relena did and she found herself the same size as the fairies that led her into the room. 

"Oh!" she cried and looked around. "You are big!" the fairies giggled.

"No, dear princess," a new voice said. Relena turned around and saw Midii and Trowa standing in the doorway. "It is you who are now small," Midii smiled. Relena turned and looked at Quatre, who was standing beside her.

"Your magic?" she asked. He nodded. She turned back to the queen and king of the fairies. "How lovely your castle is. I dare say that I have never seen one so splendid."

"How very kind of you, Princess Relena," Midii replied. "Now let us take to the feast that has been prepared in your honor tonight." Relena smiled and nodded. Midii fastened her arm in Trowa's and started in front of Quatre and Relena. Quatre looked at Relena and offered her his arm. She smiled and took it. They soon came to a dinner room. Quatre assisted Relena in her seat, then took his own beside her. The King was sitting at the head of the table beside Relena and the Queen right across from her. The queen stood and smiled at the lords and ladies of her court who sat at the table as well. She gestured Relena to stand with her and Relena did so.

"We are here, my dear subjects, to pay homage to the young princess who saved your Queen's and King's life this very day!" Midii said with passion as she gestured to Relena. The congregation clapped and Midii and Relena resumed their seats. After all had received their food they turned to the King who was to take the first bite. He did so and all the fairies followed suit. Midii spoke of her kingdom and questioned the mission Relena and Quatre were on.

"Well, this princess is a woman of great bravery. It seems there is nothing she will not do for her family or kingdom's honor," Trowa commented. Relena blushed and looked down at her food.

"Relena is a strong young princess," Quatre replied. "She takes after her mother fully." Midii and Trowa nodded.

"We heard much of queen Katerina," Midii smiled. 

"She was said to be a great, great woman and ruler," a subject added.

"She did much for her kingdom. It is said all queens should model after her," another declared. Relena smiled, she wished so much, more than ever that she could remember her mother. 

Soon the meal was over and Relena retired to her chambers. Quatre followed her in.

"Relena, I think I should change you back to size now," Quatre said. "It will save me the trouble tomorrow."

"Alright," Relena sighed and closed her eyes. Quatre again said works unknown to Relena. She opened her eyes and she was her original height, with Quatre standing beside her.

"Now go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," Quatre smiled, then left. Relena sat at the vanity and picked up the brush. She pulled her hair down and began sweeping it across her hair. She looked into the mirror. The room felt suddenly dark. Relena sighed and continued her brushing. 

"Come to me…" a voice echoed in the room. Relena drew in her breath suddenly and turned around. The room did seem dim suddenly. 

"Who's there?" Relena asked and stood up. Her dress was becoming a nuisance to her and she wished to take it off. She looked around the room. Suddenly the candles lit in the room were blown out by a gust of wind. Relena gasped and turned around again. She was now in total darkness. Relena felt her way back to the vanity. She felt for the candle on it. She found it and lit it. She picked it up with its stand and threw the light around the room. Nothing was there. Relena gave a light sigh with a smile. She turned around back to the vanity, cursing her own foolishness and fear. 

She sat the candle on the vanity and sat down again. She picked the brush back up and continued what she had started. Soon after she was done she changed into sleeping clothes. She sat back down at the vanity and looked into the mirror at herself. The candlelight gave her face a strange glow, but it was her eyes that seemed to flicker the most. She became frightened of her own eyes and turned away from her image. She looked down and then felt rather stupid for being frightened of her reflection. She looked up and there in the mirror behind her stood Heero dressed completely in black. Relena gasped, but could not move from terror. His eyes seemed soft and he looked into her own through the mirror. Heero wrapped his arms around her bear shoulders. Relena could feel cold wind wrap around her neck. He closed his eyes and his lips were at her ear.

"Come to me," he whispered in it. Relena began to tremble. "Come." Relena sat the brush down slowly. She then stood up. She could feel the cold wind leave her shoulders, but it pushed her gently to the bed. She slipped in and closed her eyes. Heero stood there. He rushed to her and kissed her violently. "I need you Relena," He whispered between his kisses. "I want you near me. Say you will come to me." He pulled out of their kissing and looked into her eyes. "Come and be with me Relena." Relena turned from his glare, remembering the promise she had made Quatre their first night on their trip.

"I can not," Relena sighed. She looked back at Heero. "I still, even when you kiss me, can not trust you." Heero's jaw tightened and he pulled her into his arms.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" he asked. 

"Let my sister go," Relena said. "And stop this attack on my kingdom." He looked deep into her eyes.

"And by doing this I get you?" he asked as if he was considering this.

"I'll give you anything you want of me if you do these things," Relena said. Heero suddenly let her go. He turned away from her and laughed with a cold tone. Relena was suddenly frightened. He turned back to her.

"I don't know which you think, whether or not you think of yourself so highly or me so lowly as to have you," Heero said. Relena was shocked and made no effort to look other wise. He smirked at her face. "Though your beauty is completely breathtaking you are not what I want. I want your brother's land and power. If you are an addition in it I will consider maintaining you, but other wise you are just another obstacle in my completing my mission." Relena's hurt was quickly over come by hatred.

"So this is what you have planned! Quatre warned me as much, but still I thought maybe, just maybe you had some humanity in you, but no. You have very well proven that to be false! I am not going to be an obstacle so easily over come by you Vampire!" Relena cried. Heero's eyes flicked in anger at her rants. He opened his mouth to speak. "I am not through!" said Relena with passion quickly. "I will have nothing of you now! You will not seduce me into becoming your pawn. I am totally loyal to my kingdom and cause! I will kill you myself if I have to!" Heero had become furious and he grabbed Relena by the shoulders.

"You think you will kill me do you?" he said with calenture. "What if I kill you first? What then?"

"You don't get the kingdom!" Relena screamed back. Heero growled in her face. Relena had the thought to spit at him, but changed her mind when she threw her arms out then let the right collided with his face as hard as it could. "You will never get my kingdom!" she wrenched out of her bed and saw the sunlight coming through the window. Relena fell gently back on her bed and started crying.


	5. Utopian Kingdom V

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 5

By Moony

Heero's anger could not be denied when he woke up. He yelled and stormed about. Any servant who dared to interrupt him or intrude on him was used to ease some of Heero's stress. Even though it was a dream Heero could still feel the sting of her slap. 

"Why am I doing this!" Heero roared and grabbed a table. He threw it across the room and gave a loud roar. 

"Heero!" a voice cried behind him. He turned, ready to attack. There stood Dorothy. She carried a shocked and unhappy look on her face. "What are you doing?" 

"Get out!" Heero yelled in response. Dorothy glared at him. Heero grabbed a chair and held it up. "Get out now!" he roared.

"Put it down," Dorothy said calmly. Heero glared at her for a moment then let the chair fall. "What has befallen you?" she asked and walked beside him. 

"I wish to know myself," Heero replied and sank to his haunches. 

"How long has it been since you ate?" Dorothy asked.

"I've lost count of the days," Heero replied. Dorothy smiled secretly. 

****

"You seem down today, Relena," Quatre said as he and Relena walked out of the Enchanted forest. They had left the castle with the blessing of the king and queen. Relena, however, could not enjoy the coronation. She didn't understand what she was feeling. Why was she so upset about quarreling with Heero? 

"I, I am just tired," Relena replied and sighed. Quatre eyed her skeptically, but pressed her no more on the subject. 

'What is that Vampire doing to you Relena?' Quatre questioned to himself. 

****

All Dorothy could do was smile at the image she was watching. Quatre and Relena had passed through the Enchanted Forest and now were on their way to the Forest of Mirth.

"Only a little farther, dear princess," Dorothy hissed lightly. "Then soon everything thing will be perfectly set."

****

Relena sat across Quatre, a fire between them. Relena was picking at the bread Quatre had provided for her. She looked up when she felt Quatre's eyes on her. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes confused.

"What?" she asked. Quatre shook his head and looked away from her, up into the sky.

"I can not wait to meet you again," Quatre sighed to it. He thought he had spoken too softly for Relena to hear, but she had heard. 

'What is he talking about?' she wondered to herself. 'He can't be in love… can he?' 

After their meal, Relena and Quatre settled down on their own pallets. Relena turned away from the fire and Quatre. She stared out into the forest. 

'I will not sleep tonight,' she forced herself to believe. 'I am not going to see him tonight.' She listened to Quatre as his breathing slowed. She leaned up to check if he was asleep, he was. She sighed loudly and looked around. 'I'll keep the fire going,' she thought. 'That ought to keep me awake.' She stood up and found some small pieces of wood. She played lightly in the fire until her eyes began to droop as the fire sparks mesmerized her. She closed her eyes and shook her head then reopened them. She sighed and reached over to her bag. Relena pulled it into her lap and flipped the lid open. After digging in it for a while she felt a hard circular thing. She pulled it out of the bag. 

Even in the darkness, the apple gave an eerie glow. 

'Maybe if I eat then,' she thought. 'I'll stay awake.' She thought of Quatre. This was really his apple. 'Oh, he won't mind. He has that stupid bag full of food.' And with that, Relena brought the apple to her lips. She took a deep bite. The apple was rich and juicy. She had never tasted something so good. She closed her eyes and savored it as she chewed. She opened her eyes and looked down at the apple. There where she had bitten was a small hole and out of the hole came a slimy black worm. Relena gasped in disgust. Suddenly her head began spinning. She knew she was passing out. With the last bit of strength, she threw the apple into the fire. It caused it to roar up just as she fell back on her pallet. She could barely hear Quatre screaming her name as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

She stood in the room and looked around. No one was there. She felt rather annoyed that she was here again. 

"That stupid apple!" she murmured angrily. "Well, where are you Vampire? I'd be very obliged if you would appear, spat your words and demands at me and get it over with!" she called through the room. The echo was her only reply. Relena suddenly became frightened. She didn't know if he had something planned or he really didn't want to see her…

****

"She's bitten the apple," Dorothy smiled and walked out of her chambers. She walked into Heero's where he sat looking out his window. 

"I want to just take her from that damn wizard…" He said. 

"She's taken a bite of the apple. I am sure she's waiting on you," Dorothy replied. Heero looked up at her. 

"It would be easier to take her from him, at least then we're in the flesh and she can not run away from me so easily," Heero sighed.

"Try your luck with her now. I'll make sure you have all the time you need," Dorothy assured. Heero glared at her for a moment.

"Leave me," Heero ordered. Dorothy nodded and walked out of the chambers back into her with an evil smirk on her face.

****

Millardo awoke with many maidservants around him. He leaned up.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

"Oh your majesty, do not move," one of the women cried and gently pressed him back down on the bed. "Do you not remember what happened?"

"Vaguely," Millardo replied. "The vampire attacked… did he take Noin?" 

"Yes, your majesty, but do not fret. The Born Wizard is on his way to save her," the woman replied.

"Then where is the princess?" 

"She is with the Born Wizard in his protection."

"I must venture after them. How long have they been gone?"

"About five days, my lord." Millardo nodded. Relena was safe and soon so would Noin. His kingdom would no longer be in danger. Quatre would end the Vampire for good. Millardo fell back asleep. 

****

Relena had seated herself on the throne and was sleeping in the dream world when Heero approached her sleeping figure. He ran his fingers over her cheek. 

'I could watch her like this forever,' Heero thought. Relena's eyes opened and she met Heero's. 

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Heero's jaw tightened and his expression changed to cold and heartless.

"You know very well, Princess," Heero said and looked away from her.

"Yes," he heard Relena sigh. "Very well." There was a slight moment of silence before she began again. "And you know that it is hopeless with me, so why have you made me come back here? And the apple!" 

"Dorothy's idea," Heero explained.

"Dorothy?" Relena questioned. 

"She is a Born Wizardess. The first female one. I found her at her birth," Heero elucidated. Relena was shocked.

"Two Born Wizards?" she questioned to herself. 

"Yes," Heero turned and smiled at her evilly. "She is my key to victory. Your Born Wizard is a match for me and against another Born Wizard, well, lets just say you're as good as defeated." Relena's blood ran cold.

"You're forgetting one key element in all of this," Relena sneered. Heero turned and looked at her.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Me," Relena stood up. 

"You!" Heero laughed. "You are just a girl! A weak pathetic girl!" Relena's shoulders squared and her jaw tightened. Her eyebrows lowered and she glared at Heero.

"You are underestimating me," She said plainly. "Just you wait, Vampire. Your defeat will be at my hands." 

"You really think so don't you?" Heero said lightly. He came over and touched her hair lightly. "And how will you kill someone you're in love with hum?" Relena jerked away from his hold.

"In love with you?" she cried. "Never! How could I ever love a horrible demon like you?"

"Oh, but you do and you know it," Heero smiled. "It reads in your eyes. I read it last time I was with you. You were willing to give me everything you had to offer, that must be love, no?" 

"Protection of one's country by sacrifice is more like it," Relena replied harshly. 

"You are so stubborn," Heero commented gingerly. "I admit you are a brave little wench, but you will not over throw me, so why don't you give up this little crusade and submit to me?" Heero offered his hand to her. "You know you want to." Relena looked down at his hand. The black lace hanging down from his wrist, the soft patterns on his hand. Oh she did want to take his hand. She wanted to get lost in his eyes forever, but she knew it would mean the death of everyone she loved, including herself. Relena slapped his hand away.

"I told you before. You're wasting you time on me. I will not be succumbed by you, ever!" Heero shrugged. 

"Have it your way. But you will break. You're not going to be able to run away from me as you do in your nightly dreams. That apple is going to keep you here with me for quite a while," Heero laughed. Relena's eyes became big.

"What was in that apple?" She ordered to know.

****

Quatre sat over a book with a bowl in his hand stirring a mixture. 

"Add two squal of Gill," he mumbled to himself. 

"Trying to fix the problem?" a voice said behind him. He didn't look up.

"Yeah, the one you made," he replied.

"It's all for the good of the kingdoms," the voice explained.

"I know, but you could have at least warned me," Quatre then turned to the person, his features dark with anger, but taking one look at the person who stood behind him they lightened.

"I will next time I promise. I just came to give you the antidote," the voice explained. Quatre looked over the person. He reached his hand out for it. The person placed the bag in it. "I must go now. If he wakes he will want me to know where I am."

"Very well," Quatre sighed. "I will see you soon. Good bye." 

"Good bye, Quatre dear," the person sighed and disappeared. 

Quatre looked at the area where the visitor had been standing for a moment, then turned back to his mixture. He pulled a glass of water out of his food bag and dropped the powder that had been in the pouch into it. After it was fully dissolved he walked over to Relena and held her nose. Her mouth opened and Quatre poured the liquid down her throat. He released her nose after she had swallowed. She moved slightly, but remained asleep. It would be about twenty minutes until she was awake. Quatre looked up at the sky. It was about ten in the morning. They could still make quite a way today.


	6. Utopian Kingdom VI

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 6

By Moony

"I'll get out! Quatre will save me!" Relena yelled at Heero.

"Oh you think so?" Heero mocked. He walked over to Relena and bent down as she still sat on his thrown. His face was only inches from hers. He touched her cheek gently. Relena looked deep into his eyes as he examined her face and for a second she thought she saw those cold eyes soften and show an emotion, what emotion it was, was unclear to Relena, but it still happened while he was looking at her. Then, however they turned dark and cold. "Beautiful little princess," he said coldly. "You know not what I have planned for you." Relena refused the emotions that were threatening to block her mental thinking. Relena turned her head away from Heero's eyes. They were too over powering to look at now. "Don't deny me, Princess." Relena made no move to look back at him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He strained himself looking deep into her eyes. Trying desperately to find something, what however Relena didn't know. He seemed disappointed and released her. He leaned up and began walking again. "Do your people like you?" Heero asked.

"I don't know how they like me," Relena replied. "Only a select few knew about me."

"Who are they?" Heero asked.

"If I told you they would be in danger," Relena replied. Heero looked back at her.

"Just answer my question," he ordered. 

"I refuse," Relena answered. Heero's eyes darkened.

"Why do you choose to defy me?" he roared. "What makes you think you are equal to me?" Relena remained seated and looked away from him, giving no response. This only made Heero become even angrier. He started heading over to her when suddenly she began to dissolve. 

"No!" Heero yelled. "NO!" Relena turned and looked at him, then disappeared completely. 

****

Quatre could see Relena coming to. She opened groggy eyes.

"Quatre," she mumbled. "You did save me." She leaned up. 

"What did he do?" Quatre asked. "That you needed saving from?"

"He said I couldn't leave because of the apple, but I knew you were going to save me," Relena said.

"Well, you're safe now and from now on don't eat anything unless I've seen it, okay?" Quatre smiled. Relena nodded.

"I won't do it again I promise," Relena smiled. 

"Now get up," Quatre said. "We still have a few more stops to make." Quatre got up and helped Relena up.

"Who are we going to see today?" Relena asked. 

"I don't know who we'll see first. It all depends," Quatre said and threw Relena's bag to her. She caught it and threw it over her shoulder.

"Then we better get going then," Relena said and began walking. Quatre followed her. 

"We're going to walk on the coast of the ocean," Quatre explained. 

"Do you think we'll be able to swim?" Relena asked.

"It's possible," Quatre replied. "Also, Relena, we'll be reaching the Vampire's castle soon and I have devised a plan."

"What?" Relena asked.

"Do you remember the dress?" Quatre asked.

"How could I forget?" Relena frowned and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, that's what you're going to wear when I give you to the Vampire as a peace offering," Quatre explained. Relena stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she yelled.

"Now hold on. It's just a trap," Quatre explained. "To get us in."

"And just what makes you think he'll go for that?" Relena asked.

"I want you to start pretending like he's finally got you under his spell and that you're going to him. Tell him you've deserted me and are coming to him," Quatre explained. Although Relena felt uneasy about it she nodded.

"I'll do it," Relena said and started walking again. The two talked no more.

Relena could smell the salt of the sea before they saw the ocean's horizon. And she heard the waves before she reached the edge of the cliff. She smiled and looked down at them as they crashed into the rocky mountain's skirt. 

"You know," Relena said and looked back at Quatre. "I've never seen the ocean before and it's just gorgeous! Just gorgeous!" Quatre smiled at Relena's childish enthusiasm. "It looks deep… Deep enough to swim in." She gave one last quick glance back at Quatre and grinned. She then turned back quickly to the cliff and leaped off. She screamed for joy as the wind rushed through her hair and made the pants she was wearing fly up a little. She then hit the water in a huge splash. 

"Relena!" Quatre cried and ran to the edge of the cliff. Then mumbled, "You're more trouble than you're worth." Relena looked up at Quatre when she surfaced from the icy water. It felt wonderful. She saw his head shaking. "Relena!" he yelled. "How are you expecting to get back up?" Relena looked around.

"I thought you could think of something," Relena called back. 

"If it weren't for me you'd have been dead a long time ago!" Quatre yelled in reply.

"I love you Quatre!" Relena giggled back. 

"Relena!" Quatre said suddenly. "Swim, swim now! There's a shark!" Relena turned in the water and saw a fin barely above the surface of the water coming right at her. She gasped, turned, and began swimming as hard as she could to anywhere but near the shark. 

Quatre watched in fear, racking his brain on what he could do to stop this. It was too far down for him to freeze anything and get her out of there and he didn't have the time to think of any other ideas. 

Relena looked back at the fin as it came closer and closer. She screamed and swam harder. She suddenly hit the cliff rock. She rested her back on it and turned around to see the shark come out of the water. Its mouth open. Relena screamed as loudly as she could. 

Her mouth and nose filled with salt water. She kept her eyes closed. She shut her mouth with the water still in it. It tasted horrible. She blew bubbles out of her nose to get the water out, but without success. She began to struggle. Thinking that it was the shark that had a hold of her leg. As Relena struggled the need for oxygen became increasingly vital. Relena could soon no longer concentrate on fighting. She was becoming dizzy, then blacked out.

Quatre screamed Relena's name when he saw her go under the water. He became even more frantic when she didn't return to the surface. The shark circled for a minute then left. Quatre had a little hope because he saw no blood in the water, but if she had drowned what was the difference? The shark had long disappeared when a head surfaced in the water. She looked up at him. She had long brown hair and a calm look on her face. 

"Are you the keeper of the maiden?" She called up to him.

"Yes," Quatre cried. "Where is she?"

"My lover has her," she replied. "I will take you to her. Come into the water." Quatre hesitated for a moment then threw off his bags and packages. He looked down at the water, the closed his eyes. He dived in. After resurfacing and taking, a deep breath of much needed air he opened his eyes to come face to face with the woman. "Come," she said and offered her hand to Quatre.

"Are you a mermaid?" Quatre asked, he had been suspicious.

"Of course," she replied softly. "Now take my hand. I will take you to the maiden." Quatre put his hand in hers and she pulled him underwater. Quatre kept his eyes closed and just kicked. Just when he felt like his air supply was out; they resurfaced in a cave. Quatre looked around and saw Relena lying on a rock near by with a merman beside her. He had broad shoulders and a proud feature about him. His chestnut hair and blue eyes made him seem even more regal.

"This is the keeper of the maiden," the woman explained to him. He nodded.

"I am Treize Khushrenada ruler of the ocean world," he said.

"Your majesty," Quatre said. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner a born wizard of the Sank kingdom. That is Princess Relena. We are in much debt to you." 

"Ah, I knew I recognized those features. I knew her mother," Treize explained. "That is Lady Une who brought you down to me."

"Again I thank you so much. I had been planning to search for you. I need something from you," Quatre explained.

"What is this?" Treize asked.

"I need one of your scales from you tail. We are fighting the Vampire and it is one the things needed for the poison I am planning for him," Quatre said.

"We will be glad to give you one for such a noble cause," Lady Une said and flipped her tail up to where she could reach it and plucked one of scales off, then handed it to Quatre. He took it and swam to the rock Relena was on. He lifted himself onto it beside her. Quatre then put the scale in a safe pocket. He leaned down to Relena and took her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did the shark get me?" she asked. Quatre smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks to the mer-people you are safe and sound and we must continue on our mission," Quatre explained and helped Relena up. She looked down at Treize. 

"Thank you so much," she said cordially. "I am much in your debt."

"Kill the Vampire as you plan and we will be even," Treize smiled.

"That we will do," Quatre affirmed. Relena gave a weak smile. "Now we must be on our way. We only have a little time left."  
"We understand. Lady Une will show you the way out. You do not mind swimming do you?" Treize asked. Quatre laughed a little.

"Not at all, your majesty. Thank you," Relena said. She slipped into the water, followed by Quatre.

"Come this way," Une motioned and dipped under the water. Relena and Quatre followed her. After swimming a way they resurfaced at the shore. Relena and Quatre thanked Lady Une and promised when they destroyed the Vampire a messenger would be sent to give them the long awaited news. Une thanked them and once again Quatre and Relena moved forward on their crusade. 


	7. Utopian Kingdom VII

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 7

By Moony

Relena glanced around her. There she was back in his castle. She had come to despise sleep so…and yet she could think of no other place when awake. 

"Good evening, princess," She heard a voice say. Relena turned and found herself face to face with the Vampire. Relena thought quickly on some reply that would seem to catch the Vampire's interest, however she could not. She simply stared at him with a confused look on her face. He touched her cheek. "No reply for your Vampire?" he asked. Relena didn't answer. Heero took this chance, grabbed her face, and forced her to kiss him. Relena didn't struggle against him. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. "What distresses you, Princess? You are not fighting me," Heero asked, confused.

"I, I," Relena started and looked away from him. "I have realized what you said is true. I am in love with you. I want to see you. I do not care about the kingdom. I just want to be with you." Heero grinned and grabbed Relena's arm.

"I am proud of you, Relena," he smiled. He looked deep into her eyes. "Now I want you to come to my castle so that we may get married and you will me my wife for the rest of eternity."

"All of eternity…" Relena mumbled in a daze as she stared into his eyes. 

"Yes," Heero smiled evilly. "Forever." 

"I'm on my way my love," Relena smiled and touched his icy cheek. 

****

"Did you do it?" Quatre asked Relena when she awoke. She turned away from him and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes," she mumbled. Quatre wasn't sure if he heard the sound of regret in Relena's voice. She stood. "Lets get going. He's expecting me soon." Quatre agreed and the packed up camp. 

"Today we will meet a troll and a gnome," Quatre explained. 

"Aren't they the same species?" Relena asked. 

"Yes, the Troll is the male of the species and the gnome is the female," Quatre explained.

"Of course," Relena sighed. "How long will it be before we get there?"

"Less than a day, then only a day more till the Vampire's castle," Quatre explained.

"Are we that close?" Relena sighed.

"I'm afraid so. This adventure is coming to the last scene. Speaking of that. I wanted to discuss with you what I have planed for us when we get there."  
"I'm all ears," Relena replied and put her hands behind her head as they walked. 

"You will be wearing your dress and I will turn invisible. I will be by your side at all times, but anyway, you will be standing at the door and he will let you in."

"So you're basically you're saying I'm a decoy?" Relena asked and turned back at Quatre.

"In a sense," Quatre sighed.

"But I want to fight Heero myself, besides, you will have your hands full with Dorothy as it is," Relena complained. 

"Huh?" Quatre cried. "Dorothy?"

"Yeah, she's the second Born Wizard," Relena explained.

"You know there are no other Born Wizards but me," Quatre replied. "You aren't letting that Vampire get into your head, are you?" Relena gave him an annoyed look.

"How do you think I got that apple then? By luck?" Relena shot back. Quatre's eyes darted from side to side, like he was thinking.

"I don't know, Relena," he said finally. Relena sighed and turned her head back to the trail. 

It was when Relena's feet began to ache that they came to a river. Relena had heard the music of the water long before they had come into view of it and it was a happy sight for her. 

"Will we be setting camp here tonight?" she asked Quatre.

"No," Quatre said plainly. She sighed, but did not protest. 

"This must run into the ocean that we swam in."

"Yes this is an enchanted river," Quatre explained. "But it is not a happily enchanted river. It runs past the castle of death. Heero's castle."

"That explains it," Relena sighed.

"Don't drink the water. It's poisonous," Quatre ordered as they came closer to the rushing current.

"That was a given, Quatre," Relena replied. "I'm not an idiot after all."

"Who was the one who ate the apple?" Quatre joked. Relena shot him an evil glance.

"I was set up," Relena said plainly and walked down the riverbank. She saw a bridge up the river. "Hey, there's a river up there."

"Don't go up there yet," Quatre dictated. "That's where the Troll should be and he's rather grumpy." Relena grinned. Quatre walked in front of Relena. "Follow me." He motioned his hand and Relena did as she was told trying not to laugh. This would most definitely be fun.

****

Heero seemed almost giddy when he awoke. Dorothy had never seen him so happy. 

"Why are you acting like this?" She questioned when he sat down on his thrown with a smirk on his face. He looked up at her.

"She has fallen in my trap and is on her way," he said plainly. Dorothy gasped.

"No!" she cried and smiled wickedly. "How devilishly wonderful!" 

"Isn't it?" Heero laughed and stood. "I do believe your apple made all the difference, even though my time with her _was_ cut short." Dorothy nodded.

"I must make a new type of apple that does not have an easily acquired antidote next time."

"Ah, but that my Dorothy will never be. Because," Heero said as he pointed at her, with an eyebrow raised in prideful gloating. He stood. "I am taking the princess for my wife forever. I will not kill her off as originally planned."  
"Why ever not?" Dorothy shrieked in confusion. 

"Why are you questioning me, Dorothy?" Heero said and frowned. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows lowered as he glared at her. She blushed lightly.

"I just find it very confusing that you would, only a few days ago want to kill her as quick as light and now choose to keep her until the last bit of light goes out forever," Dorothy explained. "But I am not to question you. I recall my question. And beg your forgiveness for my insubordinate inquiry," Dorothy said quickly and turned to the door. "I will take my leave." Heero made no objections until she reached the door.

"Tell me when she arrives, Dorothy … and if you do something to her, you're life span won't be any longer than any normal human." Dorothy nodded and walked out of the room.

****

"Who goes there?" a scruffy voice cried from under the bridge. Relena saw two beady eyes glaring at Quatre and her in the shadowed of the bridge. 

"Travelers on a mission," Quatre replied. "We need to cross to complete our mission." The creature walked out of the shadows. He was a short and had a big nose. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He glared at Quatre, then glanced at Relena. 

"What mission?" he asked. 

"Destruction of the Vampire that has attacked our lands," Quatre explained.

"And it is just the two of you?" the troll asked.

"Yes, I am a Born Wizard," Quatre replied.

"Born Wizards are weak," The troll said simply.

"May we pass?" Quatre said, rather annoyed and not in the mood to argue with a troll. 

"No! No weaklings may cross my bridge!" the troll yelled.

"Then what may we do to prove our worth to you?" Relena asked behind Quatre. The troll looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Princess Relena of the Sank kingdom," Relena replied.

"A woman!" the troll cried. "No women will pass over my bridge as long as I live! Women are weak and worthless creatures!"

"What?" another voice said from underneath the bridge. A beautiful golden hair gnome emerged from the darkness. Her face was a beautiful pail color and she seemed the most beautiful woman on earth, though very short. The troll seemed to cringe at her voice. She looked over at Relena and Quatre. "Are you bothering travelers again?" she screamed. The troll seemed to cower for a moment until his male dormancy kicked in.

"Go back in the home woman! Where you belong and what if I am?" the troll cried. 

"Wufei!" The gnome nagged and put her hand on her hip and gave him a death glare. He stared at her for a moment as if challenging her. She stood her ground. He finally threw up his hands and stormed under the bridge muttering something about women being impotent and good-for-nothing. Relena want to laugh hysterically, but she kept her composure. The gnome then repaired her attention on Relena and Quatre.

"I am Sally Po-Chang, the gnome mistress of this bridge. You wish to pass?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Quatre Winner of the Peacecraft nobles, a Born Wizard," Quatre explained for the second time. "And this is Princess Relena Peacecraft."

"Ah, and you are on a mission? To defeat the Vampire?" Sally implied.

"Yes," Quatre replied. "And we must get there soon. He has Queen Noin and we must rescue her before it's too late, if not already." 

"You must answer my riddle to pass. This is the only requirement," Sally explained. "Once you have you have leeway over this bridge for the rest of time."

"We will take you up on that," Quatre said. Sally smiled. 

****

Heero was eager for Relena to appear at his castle. He wanted to see her finally in the flesh. Touch her with his real hand. Run them through her silky hair. Kiss her lips… He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He, the great Vampire, hated and hater of all had fallen in love. He didn't know how or when but the princess had caught him. Her defiance had triggered emotions and feelings he had never had since he had last been human. Heero removed the memories of humanity from his head. There was no way he could ever go back to that, take back the mistake he made. He was a Vampire and nothing could ever change that except death, but Heero wasn't that ashamed of what he was. A wail came from the dungeon of the castle. 

"The queen," Heero mumbled. _'I almost forgot about her. What to do with her? I can't kill her now…'_ Heero thought. _'I could just keep her down there. Dress her up all nice for Relena then lock her up again. Make her seen when Relena wants. Once I change Relena, though she won't care about the queen. I could make her Relena's first meal…' _

****

Dorothy looked eagerly into her mirror. She watched as Relena and the Born Wizard (whom she could not see) awaited the gnome to give the riddle. 

"Only a few days and all will be set. There will be one family finally ruling over the two kingdoms," Dorothy smiled to herself. "Heero will finally have his dream… and so will I."

****

"The riddle is this, Born Wizard," Sally explained. "Forward and forward I go, never looking back. My limit no one knows, more of me do they lack. Like a river I do flow, and an eagle I fly. Now can you guess, what am I?" Relena and Quatre looked at each other in confusion.

****NOTE****

HI all, I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to get these chapters out. I've had a sort of writer's block. I'll do my best to get them out ASAP, but in the meantime, check out my web site [here][1] okay? Oh, if you have an answer for the riddle leave it on your review and I'll do my best to get back to you before the 8th chapter if it's eating you up inside. Also read the next part of my Destiny series if you've already read 'Destiny', It's Destiny: To Love A Woman. 

Love,

Moony 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/moony



	8. Utopian Kingdom VIII

Utopian Kingdom

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 8

By Moony

Millardo had assembled the troops. They had been on the road for two days now. 

"Come along men! We have a queen and a princess to save!" Millardo cried to rally his men. They yelled. "We'll destroy the Vampire!" they hollered louder and their horses charged forward. They were only two days from the Vampire's layer. 

****  


Quatre glanced over at Relena as he racked his mind for the answers to the riddle. He had been expecting something that had an easy answer and he knew it would be, but he had to admit he didn't know the answer… yet. Relena was repeating the question back to herself.

"Forward and forward I go, never looking back," Relena whispered. "My limit no one knows, more of me do they lack. Like a river, I do flow, and an eagle I fly. Now can you guess, what am I?" Then her eyes lit up and she looked over at Sally with a big grin. "I know the answer!"

"You do?" Quatre cried. She nodded.

"What is it, young princess?" Sally asked with a smile.

"It's time. It always moves forward and never goes back. Its limit is unknown! It's time!" Relena cried.

"Very good, young Princess. You have answered wisely. You both may pass. Good luck on your mission brave Wizard and righteous Princess," Sally said as Quatre and Relena crossed over the bridge. 

"Thank you!" Relena called and turned as she waved. Sally smiled.

"There's something about that Princess that I believe will change the entire kingdom," she mumbled, then turned back to her home under the bridge where her troll stared at her angrily. "Stop sulking." 

****

"How did you know that was the answer?" Quatre asked.

"Logic and quick thinking," Relena teased with a grin, then shrugged. "Honestly, I just thought of it." Quatre grinned.

"Maybe you'll be able to go up against that Vampire after all," Quatre smiled. Relena looked back at him.

"I know I am," She said very seriously. "I'll destroy him." Quatre was a bit worried about Relena's statement, but blew it off. He didn't think she was capable of killing the Vampire. She may have hated him with her whole being, but she wouldn't be able to kill him. However, Quatre failed to see the look of remorse that was plastered on Relena's face as she thought about what she had just said. She was fully aware that it was what she had to do, but she so desperately wished there were some way that everything could end up happy… where she would end up with Heero… _'Because I'm in love with him.' _ After her quick and self-shocking revelation she placed a fake indifferent look on her face and glanced back at Quatre. He was busy studying the map.

"How much longer?" she questioned. 

"Less than a day. We will stop here tonight and I will explain the plan for tomorrow," Quatre said. Relena nodded and they stopped.

****

"The end is so near," Dorothy said. "This is it. The princess is so very close. I know all will work out just as I had planned. She is strong enough. She has the power of her mother and then some. I know she will achieve the objectives and finally we both will be free." Dorothy sat comfortably on her bed. "Please Quatre… come quickly. We need to finally choose a victor in this war.

"Relena has done the impossible. She has captured the heart of the enemy. I see it his dark, evil eyes. The Vampire, who is incapable of love, has fallen for the young sister of his archenemy. Princess Relena is the key to all victory. If she is over powered by Heero. He will surely take both the kingdoms easily, but if he is submissive to her, then she will surely be victorious, but at the expense of the Vampire's so-called life?" Dorothy smiled evilly. "We will see who is strong enough to defeat who…"

****NOTE****

This one was short, but it will surely be made up for what is coming next. Chapter 9 will be the final chapter. It's all boiling down. The confrontation is at hand. Will Relena kill Heero, although she loves him; for her kingdom and family's sake or will she submit to Heero's will and rule both kingdoms by his side? What's Dorothy's insight to all of this? Who will win in the battles between the two Born Wizards? Will Millardo be there in time just to see his sister killed? Well, guess you'll probably have to wait a few months before ya know, because I'm just so darn slow at getting those chapters out. ^. ~. J/K I'll do my best to get it out soon. I promise. Thanks for reading. 

Love,

Moony


	9. Utopian Kingdom IX (The last chapter)

Utopian Kingdom

Utopian Kingdom

Chapter 9

By Moony

Relena sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she sat Indian style on the ground. Quatre was across the fire glaring at the map.

"Maybe we'll be able to get there quicker if we…" Quatre mumbled to himself, running his finger over his map. Relena looked away from him and up to the stars above. She let out a deep breath, catching Quatre's attention. "Is something wrong, Relena?" She looked down at the Born Wizard for a moment, considering on whither she wanted to answer honestly or not.

"I'm fine," she replied flatly and looked into the fire. She threw a small twig into the fire and watched it crackle and become black. 

"I find that hard to believe, Relena. I've known you since the day you were born and I can see when you're thinking of something," Quatre said.

"And if I don't want to tell you?" Relena said as her head shot up, her eyes flashed angrily. 

"I can not make you, that is true, but it may make you feel better," Quatre offered.

"It won't," Relena replied bitterly. "I'm going to sleep." She lied down and closed her eyes. Quatre was worried. He wasn't sure about letting her face the Vampire, he never had been. He would have to fight by himself. The question was how to keep Relena from facing the Vampire after she's in the castle and he's fighting the Born Wizard. 

"You can not do anything to stop her," a voice said behind him. 

"Why not?" Quatre cried. 

"Trust me. I know what I am doing," the person said. Quatre sighed and shook his head.

"I am forced to trust you again, I suppose?" Quatre said more to himself than the person.

"It's the only way."

"Yes, the only way…"

****

"You are coming rather slowly aren't you?" Heero said to Relena. She looked at him with a confused shocked look.

"I am hurrying the best I can!" she cried. "The road is not a wide straight path. It is narrow with many challenges on it."

"I will only take that answer for a short time Princess," Heero said and sat down on his thrown. "When will you be here?"

"By tomorrow at the least," Relena promised. "Oh, won't it be wonderful?" she cried and sat on his lap. "We will finally be able to see each other," she touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Kiss each other." Heero pulled her head closer to his. "Love each other," Relena mumbled just before Heero pulled her mouth against his.

****

"Here, Relena, it's time you put your dress on," Quatre said and handed it to Relena. She looked at it for a moment. Then ventured off into the forest away from any eyes. She slipped off her clothes and put the dress on. It felt incredible on her skin. Like no cloth ever had. She returned from the forest and looked at Quatre, who was staring off into space. She stopped and waited for him to notice her. He did quickly and gasped when he saw her. "You look wonderful, Relena."

Relena blushed and said, "Thank you, Quatre. Now tell me the plan."

"First thing's first, we must do something with your hair." Quatre stood up and walked up on front of her, staring at her hair. "Hum… Ah, I have it!" Relena closed her eyes and Quatre ran his hand over the top of her head.

Relena felt her hair being pulled up and moved around. When it stopped she heard Quatre say, "Yes, that is most defiantly suitable," she opened her eyes and looked at Quatre. He was still examining her hair. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." Relena smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Just tell me what I need to do," she replied and turned her back on her wizard. 

"Well, while you were changing I took all the things we collected and made a potion. All I need you to do is to get him to drink it," Quatre replied. "Are you up to it?"

"Of course," Relena replied and looked over her shoulder at Quatre. He had just grabbed a tiny bottle from the ground. 

"Then take this. It keeps the poison," Quatre explained. "But if you drink it, Relena, it will bring you such vibrancy like you won't believe. You see it is made of all the pure and true things of our kingdom and will give you strength." Relena merely nodded and took the bottle from Quatre's out stretched hand. 

"We should waist no time," Relena said quickly as she put the bottle in a little pouch in the dress around the waist invisible to the viewer's eye. Relena looked up at Quatre with determination burring in her eyes. "Let's get to the castle of the Vampire and finish this." 

****

Noin looked out the tiny window that her small cell had. She could only see a little above the ground. The outside gave her just as little comfort than looking around her cell did. It was melancholy and desolate. Dead plants were hunched over; their leaves withered and black. There was a river with sludge that flowed by the castle. Noin wondered if it had looked like that only a few miles upstream, before it touched the land of the Vampire; if it had been a fruitful and healthy river. 

"She'll be here soon, Queen," a croaky voice said. Noin turned around quickly, obviously surprised and frightened that someone was with her. There stood the old woman that had disappeared when Noin had her conversation with the Vampire. 

"Wha? Who are you!" Noin cried. "How did you get out last time? Show me. You know a way out!" 

"There is only one way out of this prison for you, Queen," the old woman smiled her wrinkly face.

"What?" Noin asked eagerly.

"The princess," the hag replied.

"Relena?" Noin asked, confused. "Do you mean a switch? I would never allow that!"

"No," The old woman cackled. "She ventures here to face the Vampire with her Born Wizard on your behalf. She will be here this very day to confront him." Noin looked at her astonished.

"She can't! She could never beat the Vampire on her own! The Vampire has a Born Wizardess of his own, which will keep Quatre busy!" Noin cried as she thought furiously and tried to compute all the information that had jus t been given to her. "Oh, he will surely kill her. You must find some way to tell her to relinquish this futile mission! Please, woman, I beg you. You can leave this cell and warn her. She is the only one left to rule my husband's kingdom!" 

"I will do my best, Queen," the old woman said. Noin looked out the cell window and sighed.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked back, but the woman was gone.

****

  
There was a knock on Dorothy's chamber door.

"Enter," she called and turned to see the person entering her room

"Madam, a young woman is at our doors," a croaky old servant said to Dorothy. 

"She is here," Dorothy whispered and walked to the large castle doors without notifying Heero of the princess' arrival. She moved her hand and the doors swung open. There she stood. Determination was written all over her face, composure, and posture. Her hands were at her side clenched tightly. She wore a blue dress, which was blowing slightly in the wind, giving a strange beauty to her. Her hair was pulled up into an array of loops and braids, with a few strands hanging down, shaping her face.

"I've come for the Vampire. He awaits me," she said and narrowed her eyes. "Dorothy." 

"Ah, the young princess of the Sank Kingdom," Dorothy smiled evilly. "Follow me. He _has_ been expecting you." She turned and walked farther into the castle. She heard Relena's foot steps as well as another's. 

'Quatre is with her,' Dorothy thought. She turned and looked at Relena. The girl was looking around the dark castle. She could see nervousness building in Relena's eyes now. As they passed a mirror Dorothy quickly glanced back to see Relena's image pass the mirror, then a blond haired man's image was seen. Dorothy smiled. The Born Wizard _was_ with Relena. Dorothy turned and stopped. She was facing Relena. 

"I go no farther princess. He is down the hall. You will go to him now and I will take care of our uninvited guest," Dorothy smiled. Relena's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What uninvited guest?" she asked. 

"Why, the Born Wizard that has accompanied you," Dorothy smiled. "Come now Wizard, you haven't fooled me. Show yourself." Dorothy glanced behind Relena and looked around for the wizard's appearance. 

Quatre glared at Dorothy. So she was the other Born Wizard. He closed his eyes and when they reopened he was visible once again. Dorothy smiled at him.

"There now," Dorothy said. "You may go and see the Vampire, princess, but you, other Born wizard, you must deal with me." Dorothy watched Relena looked at Quatre for his opinion. He nodded and she passed Dorothy, on to the Vampire. Once she was gone Dorothy looked at Quatre. 

"I don't like her being alone with him," Quatre said and approached Dorothy. 

"She will be fine, Quatre. He's in love with her," Dorothy replied and put her hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"I know," Quatre whispered. He touched the top of Dorothy's cheek and slowly moved it down to her throat, then brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. He pulled out and Dorothy smiled.

"I'm glad we can be together now," Dorothy whispered and rested her head on her secret lover's chest.

"Me too," Quatre replied. "But it all depends on Relena now."

****

Relena took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Heero's turned his head, surprised at someone's intrusion on him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and he stood. Relena focused her eyes and glared at him.

"I've come to destroy you, Heero," she said flatly. Heero's shocked look turned into an amused smirk. 

"I must admit, Relena, you had me fooled," Heero replied. "But if you want to try and kill me I have a few requests."

"What would that be?" Relena asked and touched the pocket on her skirt. 

"If I win, Princess, I get you."

"That is fair enough," Relena said flatly and pulled the bottle from the pouch. She flipped the lid off and brought it to her lips. "But I doubt you will have any objection to my evening out the stakes a little." 

"Do as you like Relena," Heero shrugged. "No matter what you do you shall be completely defeated. 

Relena glared at him for a slight moment, then she poured the drink in her mouth, but she left half the potion in the bottle. The liquid was thick and sweet. Relena forced it down her throat. She felt no difference in her body. She glared at Heero as if something did happen, then she put the bottle back in the pouch. Before she could look up, Heero had lunged at her and had her by the throat. He threw her against the wall and she cried out in pain. Relena grabbed Heero's wrist and tried to pull it away from her throat.

"I had really hoped that we would meet in a," Heero paused as his breath ticked Relena's ear, "more pleasant way." He tightened his grip on her throat.

"If you kill me," Relena rasped, "You don't get the kingdom." 

Heero shrugged, "Monarchism integrity is overrated. I'm sick of games from you and your kingdom. I will go now and just take it over." Relena began to struggle more and finally resorted to kneeing him in the best place she saw fit. Heero moaned and released her. He fell to his knees in agony. "You will pay for that," he gasped. Relena stared down at him. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had done, but her duty to her kingdom reigned higher than her personal feelings and she had to complete her mission. She reached for the potion and after grabbing it she leaped on Heero. His pain not yet relieved he could do nothing to stop her. Relena flipped the lid off the potion and tried to pour it down Heero's throat, but before she could reach his lips his hands had come up and grabbed her wrists. He quickly flipped her over. Relena some how got the lid back on the potion before it spilled out. Heero slammed her wrists down on the tile floor until Relena released the potion. She kept a strong grip on it however.

"Enough games, Relena. I don't want to kill you," Heero snarled as he slammed her arm down again.

"Kill me," Relena replied and then cried out in pain with her eyes closed. "Because I'll never stop fighting you!" Heero glared at her for a moment and stopped his assault on her. Relena opened her eyes and stared at the creature she never should have fallen in love with.

****

"He's killing her!" Quatre cried, pulling himself away from Dorothy and began towards the door Relena had recently disappeared in.

"No, Quatre!" Dorothy cried and caught Quatre's arm. "If you interrupt it will never end!" Quatre pulled out of Dorothy's grip on him and turned to her.

"What Dorothy? What won't end?" he yelled.

"Quatre, I don't want to fight with you, but if you try and interrupt them I will," Dorothy said strongly. Quatre looked at her with some disbelief, then turned back to the door and started near it again. Dorothy sighed and whispered, "I warned you, my darling." She then lashed out at Quatre and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the ground. "I will not allow this!" Quatre quickly turned himself around and pinned Dorothy.

"Have you gone insane?" he panted. 

"You don't understand!" Dorothy yelled and with her magic threw Quatre off of her and into the hall wall. Quatre hit the brick hard, then slumped to the floor. After a moment, and a few recollected thoughts Quatre got back up. He looked at Dorothy, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"What don't I understand?" Quatre growled, "All I understand is that the young woman I have sworn to protect is being murdered while I stand by and listen." Then he froze Dorothy with his own magic. He didn't want to hurt Dorothy, then started to the door.

'Please no, Quatre!' a little voice cried in Quatre's ears. He looked back at Dorothy. He saw tears streaming down her motionless face and Quatre paused before he reached for the doorknob of the courtroom of the Vampire.

****

Relena wished she wasn't wearing the blue dress. It was holding her back she kicked her leg to the side and heard the cloth rip. Heero looked back at her exposed leg, then back at her. Relena glared at him and did the same to the other part of her dress. She then began moving her arms in a crazy fashion, trying to get out from under the Vampire. He however held her down without a change in his blank expression.

"Let me go!" Relena yelled and thrashed her head left and right. 

"I don't want to kill you," she heard Heero whisper softly. She stopped wiggling and looked up at him, confused. He was looking at her with a strange compassion in his eyes, the same compassion she had seen when he had been debating on whether giving up all his assaults on the Sank Kingdom for Relena. Relena's basic intuition told her now was the time to fight and she had no time to ponder on whether that was the correct idea. She pulled her legs up and quickly put her feet on Heero's shoulders and pushed him off with a quick shove. Heero fell back and Relena wasted no time flipping over and getting back up on her own two feet. Heero too, had reached his feet and glared at Relena furiously. 

"Relena I am sick of this game we continue to play," Heero said. "I still hold my offer out to you. You could end all of this right here, right now."

"And let all who I love die?" Relena raged. Heero looked at her a bit shocked for a millisecond, then nodded.

"Yes, some would die, but you love me as well. Are you so willing to really kill me?"

"I have never told you that I love you," Relena said and remained strait faced. Heero seemed speechless. He knew all of his openings were gone and he was stuck. His only option was her death or his and though his selfishness valued his life quite greatly his love for the princess, staring so determinedly in front of him; was greater. 

"I have an offer for you," Relena said and she dropped the dark expression she had just so well displayed. "I don't want to kill you, Heero, but I have to. It is my duty. Please, make this easy I can barely stand what I have to do." Heero stared at her quite aware she was being honest.

"As hard as it may be for you to do that, I still have a say and I turn down your offer," Heero sneered. Relena regained her determined expression and positioned herself for battle. Heero circled around her and Relena turned with every step he took. Heero lundged at Relena. She did a back flip and the bottom of her heeled boot caught Heero's chin. He grabbed it and felt blood. Relena was back on her feet and staring at him. Heero looked at her a bit surprised then smirked slightly. 

Relena just then noticed a sword above the throne. She glanced at where Heero was then sprinted to the wall it hung on. She leaped up and grabbed the sword, then using the wall as her floor flipped over to face Heero. He noted her skill. Relena was sure it was the potion that was making her so strong and agile. She threw the sword out in front of her. Heero however calmly walked over to the left wall and slipped a sword out of a holster. He turned to Relena and walked up to her. He touched the tip of her sword with his, then slashed to the right at Relena. She was quick to block then lunged at his stomach. Heero brought his sword down and knocked hers away. Relena was quick to try again however and flung her sword at his shoulder on the opposite side of his body. Heero blocked it by bringing his sword up from underneath, throwing Relena's in the air. Heero slashed his sword at Relena's middle. She leaped back and brought her sword down. It clanged loudly against his. They kept them there and stared at each other.

"You're a strong warrior, Relena, but you know you will lose in the end," Heero said.

"Don't be so sure," Relena replied with a grunt and flung her sword at Heero. Though he was shocked, Heero blocked it, then, with Relena's wrist in arms reach, grabbed her and twisted her wrist. She cried out then released the sword. Relena balled her left hand into a fist then launched it at Heero's face. He hadn't expected the blow and was thrown back a little. He released his sword and it clanged on the ground. Heero grabbed his cheek and looked at Relena, furious. 

"You have nerve, Relena," Heero said and straitened. He was in Relena's face before she could think. He glared at her for one millisecond, and then Relena saw his hand flying towards her face. Relena was thrown against the brick wall. She grunted on impact, then slumped to the ground. 

When Relena looked up she saw Heero hovering over her. He grabbed her newly bruised face and forced her lips on his. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss intensified like no other kisses the two had shared. Heero pulled Relena off the floor and against him. After she had found her feet Heero pressed Relena against the wall. Relena then, suddenly realizing herself; pushed Heero off of her. The two glared at each other as they caught their breath.

"This is all pointless," Relena mumbled as she panted, her eyes still fixed on the Vampire. "Neither one of us will ever win."

"I am quite aware of that, Relena, but I am not so willing to die so soon."

"Do you think I am?" Relena responded, with much heat. "I have much more riding on me than you ever did. Do you understand the lives there are in my country? How many young babies who are counting on me to give them a chance to live past one year."

"Why are you so concerned with everyone else and not your comforts?" Heero asked.

"Because it is my duty, my born obligation," Relena replied.

"You can not forget your duty?" Heero asked.

"Unlike you, Prince of Darkness, I can not forget who I was destined to protect," Relena said.

"What do you know about me?" Heero asked with a growl.

"All I know about you, Heero is that you are selfish and think only of what you want and will kill anyone to get your way!" Relena retorted. Heero seemed a little shocked at the statement.

"Is this how you think of me?" he asked. 

"I have never thought any differently about _you,_" Relena sneered.

"I can not allow that," Heero said. "I have never felt about anyone, the way I feel about you. From the beginning of my strange existence I had only wanted approval from one person and after their death I found no more need to please, then you, you beautiful, brave, compassionate, Princess of Light, brought the need back. And even now as I fight against you for what I have coveted for centuries I can not help wanting to give you everything." Heero closed his eyes as Relena stared at him in utter shock.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked. Heero looked up at her.

"Look into my eyes, Relena and you will know." Heero stepped closer to Relena and stared into Relena's eyes. She gasped and couldn't believe what she saw. "I expect your offer still stands and if that is what I must do to obtain your approval then I will do it. First, however" Heero sighed. "I want to know something."

"What?" Relena whispered, not believing what her enemy was saying.

"Do you love me?"

Relena gulped, not knowing what quite to say, then decide only the truth could be said here in this moment, "yes." Heero nodded. 

"Then lets be done with this," Heero said and straitened. He would not die a coward. Relena took the last half of the potion out of the pouch and walked up to Heero. She flipped the lid off and poured it into her mouth, Relena could think of no other way to do it, then kissed him. 

Heero pulled Relena to him taking the kiss and the death it brought. 

****

Quatre stared at Dorothy and then lifted his hand and released her from the freezing spell.

"I will not desert my lady, Dorothy. You know that, now please, come with me," Quatre said and offered his hand to Dorothy. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes and walked up to Quatre. She placed her hand in his and he squeezed it. Quatre then turned and pushed the door open. 

He was shocked to find Relena kissing Heero passionately. She turned when she heard the sound of the door and pulled out of the kiss. Quatre noticed the tears running down her face. Heero also looked at them, then collapsed. Relena caught Heero and fell with him onto the ground. She began crying loudly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to," she wailed. "Please, I don't want you to die!" Heero coughed as Relena cradled his head. 

"You did what had to be done," Heero replied. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tear. "I always loved you." His hand then fell limp.

"No! NO!" Relena screamed and grabbed Heero's face. Quatre look looked at Dorothy. She looked stricken, then walked up to Relena. She bent down on the opposite side of Relena.

"Do you really desire to save him?" Dorothy whispered to Relena. She looked up at the Born Wizardess.

"Oh yes," she moaned. "And if you can not kill me, please." 

"Do no fret Sank princess, I only needed to know that you do desire him to live," Dorothy turned to Quatre. "I need your power and your love." Quatre nodded and walked over to Dorothy.

"Will he be completely human again?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, but Relena," Dorothy focused her attention again on the princess. "It will be you who will be the only way to save him." Relena nodded through her tears.

"I'll do anything."

"Good then, my dear, close your eyes and focus on your love for Heero." Relena did as she was told. Dorothy looked over at Quatre and took his hand. She began to whisper something Quatre knew very well. Neither Born Wizard, nor any wizard had ever been able to finish this without dying. The spell of life though true love. Quatre began to chant with her. All eyes were closed as Heero, with Relena lifted into the air in a dazzling light. Dorothy as well as Quatre were becoming drained as their power became exhausted. Dorothy then passed out in Quatre's arms, but he too was so weak and could not hold her weight, then passed out as well. 

Relena saw the two Born Wizards pass out in each other's arms, then turned back to Heero. She rested her head on his chest.

"Heero, please, please come back to me," Relena whispered. "I never should have come on this journey. I should have never put you in danger. I should have never killed you. I love you, Heero. In spite of what you are, I love you." Relena felt Heero take a deep breath.

"I knew you did," he mumbled. Relena began to laugh as tears began again, but this time they were tears of joy. Heero opened his eyes and looked at Relena. "Didn't we just do this?" he asked and wiped the tear from both of her cheeks. 

"Yes, but this time," she laughed, "you are alive."

****

After Heero had awoken from his death, Millardo stormed the castle, finding the four together in a daze. His first thought was to attack and kill the Vampire, but when he looked at him, he saw softness in his eyes that could only be in human eyes. Some how his young sister, whom he felt more like a father to, had tamed the Vampire. He left the four to their own and searched the castle for his wife. After he found her they returned to the throne room the found Relena wrapped in Heero's arms and Quatre holding the woman in black. He had to admit he was confused. The Born Wizard of the Sank kingdom turned to him.

"It seems happily ever after does exist, if you will allow of course, your majesty," Quatre smiled and bowed. Relena curtsied in her torn dress, as did Millardo's supposed enemies. 

"King Millardo," Heero said and stood. "I am no long a vampire and I have lost all the evil which was the reason for my attack on your kingdom, now I wish only to rule my own kingdom with the peace your family so well established in your own, however I am sure this can only be done by joining the two kingdoms with blood. I, as you may be aware of already, have fallen deeply in love with your sister and very much wish for her as my eternal bride. I am deeply grieved at all the pain and destruction I have brought upon your kingdom in the past centuries, but I assure you now the evil that possessed me is forever gone." King Millardo nodded.

"Pretty speech, King Heero, and for the sake of peace I give my consent, only if Relena will have you," Millardo said. He turned to Noin. "We will leave these young people to their own pleasures. We must clean you up."

"I very much agree," Noin sighed and the two walked out of the throne room.

****

The day was beautiful and the sea roared with delight against the same cliff Relena had leaped off for the first time into the ocean, but now Heero stood at her side. He was holding her arm with a pride Relena had never seen on a man's face. Relena never understood how everything worked out so perfectly, but her joy over road her curiously as Heero made his final vow to her. Relena accepted him with all her heart when the question arose from the priest. After a kiss that went on forever, sealing their love in an eternal bond. King Heero and Queen Relena began to rule the newly established kingdom of Gundam. The crowd cheered with great joy, no only for the couple, but for the peace it would finally bring in Gundam. After the kiss ended Relena looked up at the two largest guests of the wedding. Hilde and Duo smiled, with their unique dragon teeth, smoke releasing itself from both of their noses. Relena giggled at the two. She turned to the smallest guests of her wedding, the fairies. Trowa and Midii were standing and bowed slightly as Relena looked at them. She did the same, and then Heero pulled her down the isle. Relena passed her brother and sister-in-law with a quick kiss on the cheek and Millardo's blessing on the union. Relena heard a loud huff at Millardo's speech and then saw Wufei the troll and Sally the gnome standing together. She grinned at the two. The pair began to run as the guests threw rice on the newly weds.

When Heero and Relena reached their carriage Quatre and Dorothy waited on them. They would both be accompanying the couple back to the castle and establish a family there with their new king and queen. Quatre had a grin on his face and something behind his back. Relena walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then she felt something being poured over her. Relena gave a light shriek and stepped back. Quatre held an empty bag of rice. His grin grew. Relena began laughing.

"That's just payback for all the trouble you caused me," Quatre whispered.

"Oh, just wait till I have children," Relena grinned back and stepped into the carriage with Heero. Quatre closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't worry," Dorothy's soft voice said as she put her hand on Quatre's shoulder. "When the child is born _we'll_ take a vacation for a few years." He looked back at her and smiled slyly. The two thereupon stepped into the carriage with the king and queen, but to the Gundam Royal Castle to live happily ever after… 

The End

****NOTE****

Well, that's the end. I'm sad… I loved writing this so much! It was fun and I hope all of you really enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading everyone! 

Love,

Moony


End file.
